


how far you'll go.

by angekketet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, M/M, Marking, Multi, Riding, Smut, its clear where the transition is and past that point it is only plot relevant that it occurred, the second half of chapter 4 is oisuga sex so if thats a notp feel free to skip it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angekketet/pseuds/angekketet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you'll get mixed up, of course, as you already know. you'll get mixed up with many strange birds as you go. so be sure when you step, step with care and great tact and remember that Life's a Great Balancing Act."<br/>-- Dr. Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. skin.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another college au, as if you couldn't tell from the introduction (who DIDNT get that book at graduation?). it will be multichapter and multiship. there will be sadness. there will be sex. the fic begins with daisuga and iwaoi conflict. though i plan on working a lot more ships in, it may eventually become a part two, or something to that effect. i have a lot of world-building going on.
> 
> you can also message me any questions on tumblr at globularclusterfuck.tumblr.com. ;u;

“A-Aah~, Daichi~”

The student teacher arched his back, rolling his hips into the man beneath him. He could feel the ghost of a pair of lips on his chest, combined with gentle breaths against his heated skin. A thin film of sweat formed between their bodies, but Suga didn’t hesitate. Those years he spent practicing volleyball with his old captain had given him stamina, and strong enough thighs to keep raising himself up, falling back down-- fit enough to listen to the way that air passed through Daichi’s lips as if he just couldn’t find enough.

“Koushi,” the other answered in reply, eyelids fluttering and pools of onyx melting just as his resolve had. Sugawara kept his pride to himself, continued sliding himself down his childhood best friend’s thick length, letting out sighs of pleasure as he ignored his conscience. 

“K-Koushi,” Daichi tried again, now sitting up, his hands on Sugawara’s waist. They had since graduated from classmates to friends, from friends to teammates, and from teammates to roommates. He had felt those hands on his waist a thousand times, and he could hear the desire on his old captain’s tongue, regardless of the guilt that manifested itself in the knitting of his brow.

A silvery-head knelt down, kissing at that little furrow, and he felt the skin beneath his lips relax. He then pulled away, looking into dark eyes. He felt a hand leave his waist to reach up and caress his cheek, and a calloused thumb brushed across the beauty mark beneath his long lashes. It was about that time he felt a roll of his partner’s hips, the extra friction just enough to press into his sweet spot. He let out a sharp and broken gasp, and Daichi held his hips once more. This time though, he grasped them, digging his thumbs between hipbones and rising to meet Suga’s ass. Though they had picked up the pace, they were still soft. The sound of flesh and against flesh was something quiet and kept between them, and the soft gasps Koushi couldn’t help but emit were something meant for Daichi only.

He let out his own soft moans, far too used to (and too stuck on) the way Suga’s insides tightened around him, just how sweet his old friend felt and how angelic he sounded. Angelic, of course, being relative. He had seen his roommate do some pretty impure things. Fuck, that was something he shouldn’t have even been thinking about.

But he was. He was also balls deep inside the other male, feeling the flesh of his ass fall against his thighs and feel his breath on his face. It was picking up, and he knew that even if Suga wasn’t going to cry out the way he always used to, it would be enough.

He shuddered himself, embarrassed a bit at the way his body gave him away. But the look in Suga’s eyes was nothing but apologetic and knowing. He leaned forward, taking Daichi’s larger hands within his as he rode him to completion, coming without a sound on his roommate’s chest. His face screwed slightly, looking more piteous than erotic, and something in that innocence brought Daichi there too. Maybe it was knowing just how wrong their act was. The orgasm was hardly enjoyable after the guilt hit him like a fucking ton of bricks. 

Sugawara was now standing, a bit of cum trailing down his still-toned thighs as he walked slowly to the bathroom they shared. He paid no mind to the pictures on the wall, ignored the dresses and girls uniforms littered about, and simply turned the shower on. He tossed Daichi a towel, just as silent as their sex was, and turned to shut the door behind him. He didn’t want to hear what he knew Daichi was about to say. He had heard it a thousand times by now.

The captain-turned-coach only sighed as he wiped away the mess his roommate left on his skin, not even bitter about the fact that he was showering alone or that he’d probably use all the hot water like he always did. No. He was filled with nothing but remorse.

With a weak smile, he turned to the photograph on his bedside table, the young brunette in his arms grinning far too wide for him to ever be able to break her heart. 

And yet.

“Koushi, we just can’t do this anymore.”


	2. gleam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> believe me when i say that ignoring the dishes for a few days is certainly not the worst thing a roommate can do. trust me on this one.

Sugawara let the water run cold.

Having sex with Daichi was almost out of habit now, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy it. He couldn’t say that he didn’t miss those warm, calloused hands caressing his skin or the tender kisses he graciously received. He enjoyed his soft nature and his tanned skin, the way he could laugh heartily at his own awful jokes, and the way that when he did laugh-lines crinkled around his lovely eyes. Surely, Koushi just doted on his best friend. They’d grown up together, after all, and surely no one knew him better than Suga.

Finally turning the chilled knob of the shower and shaking silvery locks dry, Koushi stepped out of the shower. He heard the front door’s telltale creak and knew that could only mean that Yui was home.

It’s not that Suga didn’t like Yui. He did. She was one of those people that was impossible not to like. Her smile was bright, as bright as her future and as bright as her pretty face. The student-teacher could still remember the day that Daichi told him that he was going to start seeing her more regularly, asking her out, treating her to dinner and… Without a real announcement, it seemed the two had become official. Maybe something in that irked Suga, but he wouldn’t ever admit that. He would put on a smile and just keep tolerating it. Just what did it matter if they had been sharing a dorm at the time, sleeping more often beside each other, tangled up in the sheets than on separate sides of the room?

It surely mattered nothing, at least to Daichi. That’s what Suga had decided.

As he combed through his still-wet locks, slipping into a pair of sweatpants and trying his hardest to ignore the giggles coming from the living room, Sugawara gave out a heavy sigh. Maybe that’s really all it came down to. He obviously cared too much, obviously looked after and cared for the other man just too fucking much--mind his language, of course. He would never call it love. He would never admit to anyone, especially himself, that maybe the doting care he provided the other whom he’d spent so much of his life with had blossomed into something more than just friendship and sex. He couldn’t allow it. Whether or not he cared, or loved, or doted on Daichi hardly mattered to Daichi himself. If it had, well, surely he wouldn’t have the audacity to bring his girlfriend around just an hour after they had fucked in his bed. That much was apparent.

As he made his way out of the bathroom, through the other door and out his own bedroom, Sugawara didn’t turn back to Daichi. Of course, he could see Michimiya sprawled over her boyfriend, squishing his cheeks together the way she always did. The way they did to each other. Suga just couldn’t see the appeal in their dumb little good luck charm or whatever it was. He tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as he reached into the dishwasher to take out his water bottle. A run to get out of the house seemed like a good thought at this point. Maybe he’d pay some of his old kouhais a visit.

“Daichi-kun~ It’s so great you went from captain to coach. I’m so glad~”

  
The feminine voice echoed over the sound of water filling plastic.

Yeah, Daichi going from captain to student-coach of Nekoma was kind of unexpected and kind of weird to say the least. Karasuno and Nekoma had been rivals since the dawn of time. Maybe that’s why Daichi had taken the offer. In ways, it was kind of an honor. To do his student coaching there would really teach him a lot. Sometimes, Sugawara found himself wishing he could have been selected to do his own student-teaching there. Instead, he was doing lesson plans for a nameless school for students who could hardly care less about anything. For the first time in his life, he could understand the feeling.

He had for a while, too.

Taking a moment to grit his teeth, he finally turned around, twisting the lid back on the bottle. With firm resolve, he brilliantly beamed at the couple on the couch and noticeably caught his roommate off guard. He lifted his water bottle to the pair, giving them something between a wave goodbye and a toast. Maybe it was a toast to himself for leaving and getting the hell out of that situation.

Still, Koushi could never be impolite and would never allude to any troubles he might have been facing on his own. Especially not this one. It was one he wouldn’t, well, _couldn’t_ , mention to anyone. He didn’t want Daichi to stop what they had, and he didn’t want anyone else to validate the guilt he already felt for being a mistress. Or a master. Or a side-hoe. He wasn’t particularly proud of any of those terms, and couldn't find one that fit just right. He’d rather just keep pretending. He was good at that.

“I’m going for a run guys! I’ll be back later,” he finally chimed, crossing the living room and opening the front door. He knew Daichi could see right through him at this point. He caught it in the slightest narrowing of obsidian. Of course he could see it all. He’d been transparent as far as the other man was concerned since middle school.

  
Suga gave him a small smile, hiding something a bit malevolent behind it. There was a small perk in Sawamura’s eyebrows. Yeah. He knew.

“Goodbye, Suga-san! Be careful! I think it’s supposed to rain.” Michimiya cautioned him so honestly, so unaware, it reminded the student-teacher just what the situation at hand was. She gave him a twiddle of her fingers as a goodbye. Though it was a mundane, very typical action, something caught his eye. Something like a glare, a reflection of light momentarily flickering through his vision. Suga stumbled a bit, his bottle fumbling between his fingers as he stepped outside. Maybe he still maintained a bit of dexterity from all of his years of volleyball, since it only took him about three seconds to recover.

“Whoops-- Ah, y-yeah! I will..!” He replied, voice noticeably softer, cracking as his fingers grasped at plastic. His knuckles were white and his face was pale as he closed the door behind him, gripping a little too tight on the handle as the rushing within his ears crescendoed to the point of nausea. His whole body felt chilled, a block of ice settling somewhere in his gut as he began to take some uneasy steps away from the apartment door, down the stairs and to the parking lot. His legs felt weak as he took each step, knees knocking as he fell to the steps about halfway down. He set the bottle aside, mind struggling to wrap around the situation and just what that gleam was. It didn’t take long. Sugawara was smart, after all. He brought his head to shaking hands, the breaths he was taking slowly growing shorter as his lungs fought to keep up with the gears whirring in his head.

There was no talking himself out of it even. Not this time. The evidence was clear.

Suga knew a wedding ring when he saw one.

Daichi had asked Yui to marry him.

It certainly was a shock. Finding out your long-term fuckbuddy was going to one day marry one of your old classmates always is. But, maybe that wasn’t even the worst part. After all, as long as Daichi was happy, maybe Suga didn’t care just what he did. He cared about his roommate enough to know that they were both men, and fucking around with men was still kind of frowned upon as far as society and Daichi’s parents were concerned. He wouldn’t want any harm to come to him, even now. So, as long as he was happy. That’s what he was supposed to say in this situation, right?

Maybe Daichi really loved Yui, and maybe he really wanted to marry her. They’d been together for about two years now. Surely you can’t be with someone that long just… Wasting time? Did two years really add up to spending the rest of life legally bound to another person? It hardly seemed like it compared to the decade Sugawara had spent at Daichi’s side.

He nibbled his lip, chapped a bit due to his heavy breathing in cold air. None of that bothered him. Nope. Not at all. Daichi marrying someone else. Daichi marrying Yui. Daichi living with Yui and moving out. That… Wasn’t something that got to him. He just couldn’t allow it to get to him. Even if maybe it did, _just a little_ , somehow he felt like Daichi would still be there after all that. He’d been there this many years, after all… So why…

Why had he kept it from him?

Just where did Suga expect things to go, if Daichi couldn’t even let him know he planned to marry Michimiya? It didn’t matter whether they were sleeping together on the side. That man was his _best_ friend, and if he didn’t have the balls to tell Sugawara he had asked Yui to marry him, then that basically _proved_ just how much he meant to Daichi.

Yeah. That’s what really stung. That’s what really tipped Sugawara’s world over, and with his knees still shaking he stood, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from that apartment complex as possible.

  
* * * * *

  
“Iwa-chan.”

Though the voice was soft, it was demanding and drug on a bit like a whine. The troubled psychology student was really, _really_ trying his hardest to pay attention to the textbook beneath him. But, he obviously wasn't doing a very good job. Iwaizumi sighed heavily, finally looking up from his own studies and trying his hardest to tolerate his teammate, just as he had for… A long damn time now.

“What is it, Kusokawa?”

The nickname was as old as they were, as old as their friendship, and at this point it was practically a term of endearment to the setter. With a flip of his bangs he looked up, spinning his pen between his fingers as he shot a blinding smile at the other male. Hajime had already heard enough, and Oikawa hadn’t even began talking yet.

“Tanaka is having a party,” the boy chimed. He then put his pen to his chin, looking up as if daydreaming about better days. He probably was. “Remember him? From Karasuno?”

“The loud, intimidating one who took his shirt off a lot?”

  
Nope. No, no, no. Absolutely not.

“Yes! Good job, Iwa-chan!”

“First of all, we aren’t going. Second of all, I can’t believe you’re still in close enough ties to be invited to a party from someone who used to be a member of Karasuno. Well, other than Kageyama, I guess.” Iwaizumi averted his eyes up until that last comment, earning himself a pout from the ex-captain. Maybe he’d gotten the pout from the moment he rejected the other’s idea, but he had tried not to make eye contact with Oikawa until he absolutely had to.

“Tobio-chan is still as troublesome as he always has been. He will be against us again this year.”

  
That’s right. History was repeating itself.

Oikawa might have taken up quite the liking to psychology, but he hadn’t given up his love for volleyball either. He (and many other players from around the Miyagi prefecture) had found themselves at universities in either Tokyo or Osaka. Just as the ever-analytical Tooru had predicted years ago, Hinata and Tobio had followed each other up to this point, and as freshman on athletic scholarships, he was sure he’d be seeing them again soon. Of course, Tooru still remained a phenomenal setter with his superstar ace beside him, the two both maintaining their own athletic _and_ academic scholarships, making university life a breeze for the pair. They had adjusted quickly to their new team, had warmed up to them (well, Oikawa had, at least) and established new relationships. Their advantage was evident. They had a year to grow to with their new team that the other boys didn’t, and wouldn’t in the time it took them to meet up again during tournament season.

Still, Oikawa found himself wondering just what kind of condition they’d be in after the year he had spent away from high school tournaments. He hadn't really had the time to watch Karasuno and his old rivals the way he wished he had. Even he had been caught up in his first year away from home, practice, and keeping up his new studies. Sleep was something he never really got a lot of, so in ways, he was very glad Iwaizumi had followed him to college. He really needed the (cranky) spiker to keep him in check when he buried himself just a bit too deep inside his own head.

Speaking of which, Iwaizumi was giving him a very bored look. That was no different from usual, but it was a little different than usual. He looked expectant. Had he said something and Tooru missed it? It wouldn’t be the first time, but…

“U-Uh, what was that Iwa-chan?”

“I asked, had you been listening for once in your life, how you got word of this party anyway?”

Oikawa removed his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt as he shrugged at the other. “I just overhead the name, so of course I began listening. It’s not too far from campus. Tanaka-chan is going to be throwing it along with Libero-chan and… That other spiker... Not Chibi-chan--But maybe he’ll be there too! Anyway, you know the one, he’s tall--”

“Azumane?”

“I guess!”

“Nope. This is a shitty idea. Much like all the other ideas you have.”

“Lighten up, Iwa-chan! I think it will be fun~ We’re old rivals. Like, we’ve established some kind of relationship, don’t you think? I think it will be a good time. Parties are always fun, you know?”

Iwaizumi still wasn’t convinced. He’d dragged Oikawa home far too many times, held the other’s hair back, had to buy hairspray after holding the other’s hair back, and had then been a victim of some very inappropriate groping during just about each one of his setter’s lapse in sobriety. For some inexplicable reason, he really felt alcoholic Oikawa (because he would definitely drink, without fail) and their old not-quite-pals from Karasuno wouldn’t mix whatsoever.

At this point though, he unfortunately recognized that telltale gleam in his teammate’s eyes and knew that he had no choice but to become a king’s pawn once again. It was a Friday and there was no practice that evening and no game on Saturday, so he really couldn’t come up with an excuse not to let Oikawa go. That meant that if Oikawa was going, of course he’d be tagging along too. He sighed so deeply he hoped that all oxygen would leave his body and someone else could deal with his teammate’s crap.

“I wouldn’t know. Every party I’ve been to has been with you.”

  
“So mean..!” Tooru whined in reply, but happily began slamming his books shut and dropping them in his backpack. As Iwaizumi stared, confusion evident on his face, the setter only continued, humming a tune to himself as he did so.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“Well, I have to start getting ready of course.”

“Oikawa, it is literally 7 pm. We both know this thing isn’t going to get started for at least four more hours. What the fuck?”

It was no use though, much like the rest of his efforts. The setter was already fluffing his hair in the front-facing camera on his cell phone, making peace signs and posing for selfies. Iwaizumi groaned, shoving Oikawa’s bag off the table with a loud _thud_.

“Iwa-chan….!” Hajime had to grin. Now, that whine was a real one, legitimate and genuinely distraught. Very fulfilling, as far as Iwaizumi was concerned. However, his pride was short lived. It had to vanish as soon as Oikawa opened his mouth once more.

“Hey, do you think I’ll get laid~?”

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate in smacking the shit out of the setter, watching with glee as his head bounced forward against the table. He heard a click on the camera, then chuckled at the awful photo that appeared on screen. Turns out, Oikawa didn’t actually look as perfect as everyone thought he did. Or at least, not with a knot on his forehead and his face scrunched up in pain. The spiker finally let his smile pass and gave an innocent shrug, beginning to gather his own books up. He had been bored with reading hours ago.

“I kind of hope so. Someone else can drag your ass home for once.”

  
In reality, Hajime didn’t really mind watching over Oikawa. He’d probably tell him, but Tooru’s already massive ego would surely explode and kill him if he did. He threw the bag over his back, turning away and walking towards a pair of sliding doors. The library was really not their venue. He found himself… Quietly excited for the evening, really.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The setter cried, quickly fumbling to gather all his things and catch up, “Hey, Iwa-chan..! Wait up! Are you saying you actually want me to go home with someone else. Hey--!”

Yeah, he was excited. Tooru was actually pretty quiet when he finally passed out. At the very least, Tooru shutting up was always something to look forward to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a request for some iwa-chan so of course i was like hell yeah i'll give you some iwa-chan not to mention i'm iwaoi trash
> 
> so i will admit i have some ideas going on in my head and i'm gonna let this daisuga arc continue since it's definitely caught some attention (thank you everyone by the way for reading up until this point)
> 
> also the next chapter will PROBABLY, if everything goes right, include one of my very guilty pleasure ships just for plot purposes and also for my own sick pleasure. so expect porn. yay!
> 
> spoiler alert: oikawa DOES actually, unbelievably, get laid for once in his life


	3. reminisce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That got them all laughing. Yeah, yeah, Sugawara thought. He was a lightweight and everyone knew it.
> 
> Still, something about the drink just made him thirstier, and laughing and talking with his old friends kept the mood light and drove him to drink more. They hung out in the kitchen, manning the drink station since it was their party. It became hard to know just how much they’d drank themselves, since they had free reign to refill their cups anytime they wanted to. It was almost habitual after an hour or so. At that point, nothing else really mattered to Koushi. The last thing on his mind was Daichi and Michimiya. No matter how hungover he was tomorrow, he was going to feel great alongside his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title: Suga's No Good Terrible Horrible Very Bad Day 
> 
> so, turns out i had to split this into two chapters for plot purposes and also for my own peace of mind. however, chapter four is nearly done because i split it, so yay!! sorry about the slow update. i had two tests this week orz
> 
> anyway, thanks everyone for reading and enjoying! i love your kudos, bookmarks, and comments. they keep me going with this. ;u;

Yui had been right. It did begin to rain.

Sugawara, of course, hadn't thought to bring an umbrella as he tried desperately to escape the situation that was going on in his home. So now he was soaked, shivering, and hanging out beneath the awning of some restaurant he halfway-recognized just about two blocks away from campus. There wasn't a lot of people out and there weren't many inside the dining area either. It seemed that everyone had far better things to do on a Friday night than he did.

As a taxi drove by, somehow managing to splash mud all over the legs of his sweatpants and his tennis shoes, Sugawara finally broke down. He stepped back, tears blurring his vision as he found a particularly nice rock to kick and watched as it bounced off the window. Thank God there was no one--

Wait. Shit.

His eyes widened as he watched a very menacing figure come out from behind closed doors, a knife in one hand and a towel in the other. He was so tall, so broad. Suga couldn't make out his expression from behind his long dark hair, but he could only imagine how unpleasant it must have been. The tears that had found themselves in the student-teacher's eyes now ran down his cheeks like the rain on the windowpane. He inhaled, breath shuddering in a mix of fear and complete surrender to the cruelty of the universe.

As the door opened, he quickly began raising his hands and waving them frantically. His lip quivered, and he struggled to make out a small apology.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was having a bad day, please don't--"

As he was whining, the man tucked the towel in his apron, leaving only the knife in his hands. He reached up to brush his long hair back and Sugawara backed away, hands still up to show he meant no harm. He could make out a bit of stubble now, only increasing this stranger's intimidation factor. He was frozen at this point, weakly looking around his fingers. In ways, he really didn't know how his day could get any worse. However, _dying_ was a possibility; one he certainly didn't expect so soon.

"S-Suga-san..?"

His name was enough to make him look up, lowering his hands slightly to see just why this guy knew him. However, he was quickly met with another pair of teary (teary?!) eyes, no longer hidden behind thick strands of auburn. It seemed the stranger had reached into his pocket to get out something to tie his hair back. He looked so familiar though, Koushi couldn't shake it. He hid from behind his hands, finally recognizing the man in front of him.

"Suga-san, wh-what's wrong? You look awful, p-please come in," Asahi whimpered, taking Suga by his arm and pulling him fully inside. By now, Sugawara was smiling, laughing at his situation and feeling warm. Not only was he indoors, but also in Asahi's presence, and something about his old classmate always made him feel comfortable.

"Azumane-san, I didn't know you worked here. How's it going? You look like you're enjoying yourself," he finally replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. Asahi only whimpered more, biting his lip as he handed the towel to Suga and carefully placed the knife down.

"Y-Yes, it's going well. I'm the manager here now, and-- P-Please! Take a seat. Let me order you something on the house. Some soup maybe?"

Sugawara would normally turn down the offer, but as he toweled his hair off and his clothes began sticking to his body again, he had to sheepishly nod. He was soon wracked with a shiver, and Azumane instantly dashed back behind those double doors and came back with a warm bowl of soup. He then took out a set of silverware, placing it carefully in front of his old classmate and beside the bowl. Though Koushi hesitated a bit, making sure Asahi's sympathetic tears were over, it was only a matter of time before the student-teacher was trembling in his seat. He wanted to ask his friend just how he was doing, how he'd gotten this job, what he was doing with his life and what he had planned for the future. But, it seemed that was just going to have to wait a bit.

"Please, Suga-san. What's going on? You look... not your best, that's for sure." Azumane tried while draping another towel around the male. He was obviously trying to say "you look terrible" in the kindest way possible, Suga could tell, but he was apparently not going to let his old classmate go without talking a little bit about it. He wore the same bun, same goatee, and same soft heart he always had. It was no wonder he'd ended up at a place like this. A cute, warm little restaurant not far from the university. It all made sense to Sugawara.

"T-To be honest, I have had better days," the junior finally admitted, snuggling into the towel. He stirred his soup, taking a bite and appreciating just how wonderful it really was. He gave Asahi a thumbs up, but the gentle giant wasn't deterred from his original motive. He wanted the whole story, and Sugawara knew he wasn't getting away without telling him.

It wasn't like they were really close enough for this, he thought. He hadn't seen Asahi in a long time, since high school. He hadn't gone off to college like Daichi and himself had. Instead, he took a year off, then moved to Tokyo and followed Nishinoya. Of course, they still stayed in touch. Suga had definitely worried about the old ace, wondered how he was coping and how Noya was doing with his final exams. It was no doubt the libero would earn some scholarship towards athletics, but completing school? That was another story for him, and Sugawara knew that for certain.

However, that year passed and Nishinoya attended university to play alongside Hinata and Tobio, something that made Sugawara smile when he thought about it. All of his kouhai, still together. Asahi had never gone to college himself, but was no less successful, obviously managing a very nice restaurant. Even if it was empty, it was still clear he was providing excellent customer service, and the vacancy probably had more to do with the weather than anything Asahi had done. Even if Koushi saw that, something told him Azumane was still blaming himself regardless. He was just that way. Maybe Sugawara wasn't able to make small talk about Asahi's life because he knew all the basics. Surely he'd had heard if something had happened, and with Asahi in Tokyo, Nishinoya was surely close by. 

Sugawara was lost in thought, shivering and taking slow bites of his soup. He was happy reminiscing and ignoring the situation he'd only just ran from. However, he could feel Asahi narrowing his brow, and Suga knew that if he didn't give him the answer he wanted soon, he'd probably burst into tears. It was his version of a tantrum.

"W-Well, I think I'm moving out of my apartment. I'm not ready to go home after today, that's for sure."

"You mean with the captain?"

"...Y-Yeah," Sugawara admitted, giving Asahi a sheepish look. The taller male stood, going to the bar side and pouring them both a glass of wine. He must have figured that the explanation that was coming surely deserved some alcohol. He delicately placed the glass in front of Sugawara and his own chair. Was he not considering the drive home? Well, it seemed doubtful that either of them would get tipsy over one measly glass of wine. Surely Azumane was responsible.

"Isn't he dating Yui? How's that going?" He asked, carefully gauging any reaction from his old setter. Koushi gritted his teeth before taking a deep drink of his wine. Yeah, that was it. Azumane knew, and he'd known since high school that Daichi and Sugawara, at the very least, were fooling around. He had really hoped it ended whenever Yui came into the picture, though. He wanted the two to be happy, but he didn't want to see it get this complicated. His heart softened for Suga though. It seemed the setter had gotten his heart broken, and his day just kept getting worst. He finally swirled his glass, taking a drink of the wine in his hand.

"I... I think he asked her to marry him," Suga finally admitted, which earned a soft choking sound from Azumane. He quickly cleared his throat, righting the path of the liquid before stuttering a reply.

"Really? That's kind of something I figured _you_ would know for certain."

"M-Me too," Sugawara admitted quietly. Asahi let out a heavy sigh, finally understanding the entire situation. Still, he wasn't going to talk too soon and interrupt Suga. He wasn't going to take anymore drinks either. Well, at least until this story was finished.

"You see, I was leaving and she waved and I saw a ring on her finger. It was her left hand, a-and... I just can't imagine what else it could be!" Suga's bottom lip quivered on its own accord. At this point, his tears had finally broke their levee and now it was embarrassingly easy to make him cry. Of course, when Asahi saw tears, he had no choice but to tear up too. He awkwardly bent down beside his classmate, patting him on the back.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you. You guys... you're like... y-you always have been--"

"I know!" Suga cried, wiping weakly at his cheeks. Clearly, the student-teacher needed some comfort at this point, but Asahi felt pretty embarrassed and awkward himself. He gave shoulders much smaller than his a firm squeeze, then reached into his apron to give Sugawara a handkerchief. He wanted to make his old classmate feel better after all the trouble he'd been through. Maybe a night out would serve the other man well, he thought. 

"You know Koushi," Asahi started, watching the ex-setter dab gently at long eyelashes. Asahi patted him a few more times before continuing. "Noya invited me to a party that Tanaka is having. I bet seeing all of us again would make you feel better, and... n-not to mention I have never actually been to a party before, aha..." The manager had to chuckle awkwardly, scratching behind his neck as his friend began swirling his wine, tears still in his eyes.

"I mean... I-It does sound fun, b-but. My clothes are wet and I'm definitely not looking party-ready. My kouhais can't see me like this. I'm supposed to set an example..!"

"Oh, Suga-san. I'd offer you my clothes, but they'd be too big and Noya's would be too small, so..." He thought for a moment, then smiled and pulled out his car keys. He dangled them above the glass of wine, then ruffled his friend's wet hair. "Why don't you borrow my car and drive down the square. Buy yourself something nice to wear. You deserve it after all this, right? I mean, I can't give you the cash but, I'm sure you can drive on if you want to?"

Hesitantly, Koushi took the keys from Azumane. He turned to give the taller male a cautious look, still unsure about going out and especially borrowing his friend's car in the rain. However, Asahi had already gone back to wiping down the bar. He was even whistling a tune. Something about that tugged at the student-teacher's fragile heart, and he placed the keys in his pocket.

"Well... I do like retail therapy."

"That's the spirit. I'll be off in about an hour when the night guy comes in to man the bar. Just come pick me up then, and we'll go back to my place to freshen up. I'm sure Noya is already out."

"Thanks, Asahi. I can always count on you."

"S-Stop, Suga-san. You're gonna make me cry again..!"

* * * * *

After shopping for an outfit decent enough to wear out (he hadn’t been out in so long, either), Koushi picked Asahi up at the restaurant and they returned to the apartment he and Yuu must have shared. It was a bit messy (evidence of Yuu), but nothing that Koushi couldn’t tolerate. In fact, it warmed his heart a bit. He was glad that his cute little libero hadn’t grown up too much in the time they’d spent away from each other, and it brought the student-teacher’s spirits up to imagine seeing one of his kouhai again.

The two both showered and changed, Asahi to wash off the smell of food and Suga to warm up. The situation reminded them both of high school and gym changing rooms. It brought a smile to both of their faces, and having been in the same class for so long, they really didn’t need to exchange any words about it. However, Suga wouldn't have been Suga if he hadn't sneaked a little peek to see how well his old ace was staying in shape.

He wasn’t as toned as he used to be in the tummy area, no longer bearing defined abdominal muscles. He smiled, slipping on his jeans as he thought about the extra bit of skin he'd gotten himself. Asahi's was truly endearing. He was always a big teddy bear, he needed to soften up a bit. Not to mention, it was very easy to imagine Nishinoya blowing raspberries into it. That made him giggle a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?"

“Oh, nothing. I'm just kind of excited. Are you ready yet?” Koushi chimed, buttoning up his new cardigan. Sweaters were nice, he had decided. Warm and soft. Just like Asahi.

“W-Well, as ready as I’ll ever be,” was the weak reply he received. Sugawara chuckled once more, reaching up to fix the taller of the two’s collar. His hair was only halfway up, a bit of it touching his shoulders. It framed his face nicely along with his goatee. Yeah, Asahi was obviously doing well. Nishinoya was surely taking good care of him. He really needed someone as hot-headed as their old libero. Without him, he wondered just how much Azumane could manage on his own.

“It’s going to be fine. Noya-kun is already there,” Suga tried, and was pleased to see the small smile stretch across Asahi’s face. Yeah. He’d found the little bit of backbone he needed, even if he had to take it from someone else. That was important, Koushi realized.

“Come on, big guy. Let’s get a move on. Everyone’s already there, I’m sure.”

* * * * *

The house was absolutely packed.

Koushi heard Asahi take an audible breath as they entered Tanaka’s house. It was pretty small, which forced the gobs of people inside to squeeze together that much closer. Sugawara took Asahi’s arm, knowing that the glass-hearted giant probably still needed a little bit of guidance. Music was pounding and the only source of light seemed to be small lanterns strung from the ceiling. It kind of made for a nice scene, but awful as far as identifying anyone went. It seemed that Asahi had the advantage in this situation and had quickly taken it, standing on his tiptoes and peering over heads that Koushi couldn’t. It wasn’t like he recognized anyone anyway.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Ah, I think I see Tanaka-kun,” Asahi said softly, pointing somewhere over the crowd. Sugawara nodded, basically blind in this situation, and allowed the larger man to push through the gobs of people surrounding them. As always, the sea parted for him. If only these party-goers knew that he was far more afraid of them than they were him.

Azumane did see Tanaka, he realized. The bald-headed spiker (well, ex-spiker, from what Nishinoya had told him), was already shirtless and apparently drunk. Ryuunosuke was loud by nature, but _this_ was a whole new level of laughter. His sister was alongside him, cackling herself with a drink in her hand. He knew that Nishinoya was surely close, and as he pushed the last of the group aside, he finally made out a small figure behind his old friends.

Unconsciously, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Asahi had an awful time with crowds. Truth be told, he hadn't really gone out with his boyfriend a lot since they’d both ended up in Tokyo. It wasn’t that Asahi couldn’t trust him, because he knew fully that he could, no matter how much alcohol had gotten into his tiny body. It was just that, well, nothing was sweatier, louder, and more nerve-wracking than a party or a club, and he’d played volleyball his entire high school career. That was saying something.

He had already told Nishinoya that he just wouldn't be coming to the party. Tanaka's parties were the worst, or maybe the best as far as anyone else was concerned. But, when it came to Asahi, they instantly set his heart pounding. The unfamiliar faces, the dimmed lights, the loud music pounding over drunken screams of laughter and chanting… It was just too much. So why had he invited Sugawara along? He looked down at the silver head just below his shoulder as he led him through the crowd.

Because it looked like he needed it, of course. 

Seeing Sugawara that broken down tugged at Azumane. Even if he was soft-hearted anyway, something about seeing a person you considered the foundation of a team crumble would shake anyone up, he figured. He knew that Koushi probably needed a bit of a distraction, a place to stay if things at home were too bad. Knowing how things were in high school (catching Daichi and Suga in locker rooms, in captain’s offices, in classrooms), he figured they would be. Though Azumane had no idea if those two were still continuing their fling, he knew that somewhere, Sugawara surely held feelings for Daichi. He'd watched the way the other's eyes lit up anytime Sawamura was mentioned, up until that very day, in his restaurant. His true feelings were most apparent any time the captain showed any kind of stress or injury during their old games, he remembered. Though their setter cared for everyone on their team, showed support, stepped in during any situation… He would lose his calm anytime it was Daichi. He would panic a bit before knowing the next step to take, as if Daichi falling somehow hurt Sugawara too.

Azumane knew just how that felt. Maybe not at first, but after forming such a tight bond with their libero, he knew.

He slipped his hand out of Sugawara’s grip as they crossed into the kitchen, letting the ex-setter step aside and get greeted by Tanaka and Saeko. Before he had even looked down, Nishinoya tackled him with so much force he had to grab the countertop for support, nearly knocking over someone’s drink in the process. He breathed out another sigh of relief as he just barely caught the cup, then happily closed his arms around the small male clinging to his chest.

“Asahi…! You came! What! I can’t believe it! And you brought Suga-san too..!” Yuu looked up, grinning from ear to ear as his dark eyes shimmered with admiration. He was so proud of Asahi, so proud of his boyfriend, he just _had_ to hug him a little bit tighter, earning himself a small gasp from the larger man.

“Yeah. He came by the store looking pretty down, so I suggested we come by,” Azumane admitted, reaching up to scratch his neck a bit nervously. He felt his cheeks gathering warmth. Something about Nishinoya being so inherently happy made him want to hide his face in embarrassment, even after all of these years. Why did he have to be so damn honest? It was unfair, and it was surely against the law how cute he was.

“Alrighty you two, time to play with everyone else,” Tanaka chided then, holding out a cup of some kind of red liquid for Azumane. He instantly began shaking his head, and looked over to Suga. His jaw nearly dropped when he noted the cup of his own. The student-teacher gave his old teammate a small shrug, then an encouraging smile.

Asahi sighed heavily. “Okay, fine,” he said, smiling a bit despite the clear destruction of his resolve. Tanaka and Saeko cheered the loudest. Noya finally let go to jump around a bit, and Sugawara laughed cheerfully. It was the same sunshiney smile he had in high school, and seeing it again instantly quelled Azumane’s nerves.

“Together, Suga-san?” He asked, holding the cup out to his friend.

“Together!” He agreed, the heaviness in his heart nowhere to be found as he was surrounded by his old friends. They gently clinked their plastic cups together, as if they were as nice as the wine glasses in Azumane's restaurant. They both took sips that were far too deep for them. Though they’d had that wine, this was much stronger. Much, much stronger. Sugawara could taste vodka mixed with something a bit fruity, but not quite fruity enough to not taste the vodka. He coughed a bit, struggling, but then noticed Azumane was hardly affected. Sugawara was a bit jealous of that, giving a bit of a pout. His damn drink had burned all the way down his throat!

That got them all laughing. Yeah, yeah, Sugawara thought. He was a lightweight and everyone knew it.

Still, something about the drink just made him thirstier, and laughing and talking with his old friends kept the mood light and drove him to drink more. They hung out in the kitchen, manning the drink station since it was their party. It became hard to know just how much they’d drank themselves, since they had free reign to refill their cups anytime they wanted to. It was almost habitual after an hour or so. At that point, nothing else really mattered to Koushi. The last thing on his mind was Daichi and Michimiya. No matter how hungover he was tomorrow, tonight he was going to feel great alongside his friends.

* * * * *

As expected, Oikawa had drug Iwaizumi along to a party neither of them were invited to. It wasn't like people didn't crash parties constantly, or were invited by guests rather than the party-throwers themselves. Still though, Hajime had an awful feeling about partying alongside Karasuno. Tooru was enough to handle on his own, and drunken Tooru was a nightmare. The setter shouldn't have talked him into drinking a bit before coming, but somehow, Oikawa got his way. Again.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, look..!”

“Hm?” The spiker asked, glancing up from his phone. They were both leaning against the entrance of the house, watching people coming and going. Iwaizumi was bored and not nearly buzzed enough to handle the situation at hand, he thought for a moment. However, it was clear Oikawa was. He was just a bit more chipper than usual. 

“It’s the old setter. Refreshing-san! But, what's his real name again..?”

Iwaizumi was keeping a close watch on Tooru this time. Hell. They’d only been at the party for about thirty minutes and he knew that it was only a matter of time before his setter began causing trouble. Right on cue, it seemed he’d found a target. Any other party he could call out whomever he wished, but with Karasuno around? Something about that irked the ace, but he couldn't quite place it. Old rivalries maybe? He didn't have time to think about it.

“Not sure. Why does it matter? He doesn't even play anymore.”

“Because he’s over there manning the drink station, Iwa-chan! I’m gonna go say hello. I'll grab you something too~”

“Goddammit, Oikawa! Getting drinks from Karasuno is an awful idea, I told you--”

Before he could even get the words out, Oikawa had dashed through the crowd, waving to strangers that he apparently thought he knew. Maybe he did know them. He wasn't as popular as he was at Aoba Johsai, but was still, both unfortunately and unbelievably, pretty popular. Iwaizumi sighed deeply and began tracing the steps of his best friend, once again, as he’d done his entire life.

“What did I do to deserve this,” he muttered to himself, sliding his phone back into his pocket. It was about that time he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and turned to face a girl with long red hair. She had soft brown eyes and long lashes, and Iwaizumi was certain he didn’t know her. He wasn't approached a lot, so surely she was mistaking him for someone else. 

“Don’t you play on the volleyball team?” She asked, smiling a bit. “I think we go to the same school.” She was wearing a low-cut shirt, her cleavage showing, and had long, well-toned legs. “I play on the girls’ team,” she continued. “We watch you guys sometimes. You’re a great spiker,” she giggled.  
  
Okay, maybe she did know him. But he didn't know her. He didn't pay any mind to the girl's team. Still, he couldn't be rude in this situation.

“A-Ah, thank you. What position do you play?”  
  
She handed him her drink, offering him a sip. He wasn't exactly feeling it, but knew he’d be an asshole if he didn't accept. Manners. Why was he so concerned about manners all of a sudden? He took a drink and felt that same hand in his back-pocket now. He instantly blushed, not used to this attention whatsoever, and expected this woman to be pick-pocketing him before actually grabbing his ass. Something in him (was it really confidence?) told him to keep talking to this girl. She was very cute and just his type, so he turned back to her, stepping a bit closer so that her hand could stay where it was.

 

Oikawa would be fine, he thought. He would be right back. He was just grabbing a drink. Plus, he knew that as soon as that douche came back, the first girl to ever show genuine interest in him would be all over him instead. That was not something he wanted to deal with.  
  
"Let's step outside. It's kind of hot in here, yeah?" The girl chimed, removing her hand from Iwaizumi's pocket and offering it to him. Though he hesitated for a moment, he turned back to see Tooru chatting with "Refreshing-san" at the drink station. Something about that burned him once more, and with a twinge of spite he nodded and took the hand before him, allowing the girl to lead him back out into the cold.  
  
"Yeah. What's your name..?" He asked, hearing the door close behind them.  
  
Oikawa would be fine, he reassured himself. As far as Hajime was concerned, he had to be at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will definitely be nsfw  
> /blows kazoo


	4. conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H-Hair?”
> 
> “Yeah. It’s a very unique color. Is it natural?” He gently took a strand, Sugawara watching carefully as he did so. He twirled it between his fingertips, watching the way it caught the glimmer of the holiday lights like the moon.
> 
> He liked the moon.
> 
> “Y-Yeah, it’s natural. Of course.”
> 
> “And your little mole too. It’s like a beauty mark.”
> 
> “A beauty mark..? Oh, no. It’s… J-just a mole. An ordinary one. A v-very large freckle, ahaha. Hah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw oisuga ahead.  
> self-beta'd, so i apologize for any mistakes in advance. ;;  
> also this chapter is 7.5k words and i think that is incredible  
> it's literally ten times as long as the first chapter wowza

“Ryuu-chan, can you help me? I think Akiteru is here with more booze..!”

Of course, how could Ryuunosuke turn down the opportunity to get more alcohol? Though many of the party’s patrons were stumbling about now, he and his sister were still at the top of their game. Asahi had placed Noya on his lap, more to keep him in line than anything. Of course, Suga knew and understood that, but he still felt a bit like a third wheel. He could see the way they snuggled together, fitting together perfectly.

Things were now getting kind of blurry for him as well. He took another drink, now so used to the flavor he hardly noticed it, and stood without leaning against the counter. He visibly swayed, causing him to blush a bit given how little alcohol he’d actually consumed. Azumane was still practically sober, and quickly reached out to Suga in case he tumbled. The student-teacher wasn’t having it though and quickly slapped his hand away.

“I’m fine!” He barked, taking a step back. He didn’t want to interrupt the love-fest going on beside him and was getting kind of bored anyway. He looked around the party for no one in particular, just in case he might see someone he thought he knew. He wanted to say hi, maybe be a bit social given his liquid confidence. After all, if Daichi was getting married, that kind of… Told him to move on, start seeing other people. He really had no other choice, so meeting someone new after so many years would probably be good for him. Right?

He turned around to let Nishinoya and Asahi know he was going to explore the party a bit, and at the very least find his way around the Tanaka household. However, in a not-so-surprising turn of events, Nishinoya was now straddling Asahi and kissing him with an open-mouth. Asahi’s hands were steadying the smaller male as he very-apparently met his lover’s tongue again and again. With each kiss he was getting a bit more impatient; Sugawara could tell that just from watching. Why was he watching? It was kind of weird but… It looked nice.

“A-Ah. Oh, I… Didn’t mean to interrupt. Libero-chan seems very busy, yes~?”

The familiar voice brought Sugawara out of his trance. He turned around, meeting a bright smile and a polite wave. He carefully noted when those caramel eyes narrowed though, and instantly put his hand on his hip.

“Tooru, why are you here? I doubt that Tanaka would actually invite you.”

The setter shrugged, reaching behind Sugawara to take a cup. The party’s alcohol was in a big sports beverage container, so he simply clicked the button and filled up the cup like everyone else had. Sugawara was pretty sure that he was supposed to make sure the alcohol only went to invited guests, but Noya was too far gone and far too into Asahi’s mouth to bother with. The last thing he wanted to do was start a fight against one of their old rivals, and something told him drunken Nishinoya had an even smaller filter for words than regular Nishinoya had.

Besides, Oikawa just… Took a drink. It wasn’t like he meant them any harm. He obviously just wanted to have a good time like everyone else, like Koushi. But, even in his drunken state, the ex-setter noticed something missing.

“Did Iwaizumi-kun come too?”

Oikawa noticeably choked on his drink, amusing Suga. How could it not? He couldn’t resist the chuckle that slipped from his lips as he was met with a very harsh glare from Tooru.

He was very intense, Suga thought for a moment as he remembered their old days as rivals. But off the court he seemed a lot more laid back. Maybe it was just because he was drinking? Either way, he seemed kind of…friendly, likeable even. It’s not that Sugawara even truly disliked anyone they played against. It was just that he had to. It was hard playing against friends. He didn’t know how Shouyo did it. He made friends everywhere he went, and went all out against them no matter what.

It was a little strange that he was imaging Oikawa as something akin to a friend, but as he was looking out into the crowd nervously for his ace, Sugawara found him a bit more relatable. Sober, he would probably never strike up a conversation with him, but for whatever reason, he felt like talking to Tooru now wasn’t so bad.

“Yeah. Looks like he’s out there with some girl. He probably hasn’t realized I’ve ran over here even,” he spat in reply. Sugawara could easily catch the bitterness there. Was Oikawa jealous? Koushi smirked. If there was one thing that was apparent, Tooru loved attention, and not getting it from his best friend whenever he truly wanted it was probably driving him mad. Maybe the whole reason he came over to the Karasuno crowd was to get a rise out of Iwaizumi. That only made Suga chuckle more. By now, he was giggling and Oikawa was glaring at him over the rim of his cup.

“What’s so funny about that? You’d be mad if your captain didn’t notice if you stepped away for two seconds,” the brunet pouted. Sugawara’s grin quickly fell as he remembered Sawamura for the first time that evening. He looked up at Oikawa, giving him a bit of a pout.

“Turns out I’m handling just fine without Daichi here, actually.”

This made Oikawa click his tongue. He turned to head back towards Iwaizumi, but Sugawara could see from here that he was clearly enjoying himself with the girl in the living room. In fact, it seemed that the redhead had offered Hajime her hand and was now leading him outside. Was he going home with her? The ex-setter watched Oikawa carefully, noticing the little bit of hurt that flickered through his eyes as he turned to refill his drink. Sugawara simply turned the nozzle on for him.

“We aren't rivals now,” he began, taking up the opportunity to keep the conversation going after it had gotten a bit rocky. “I haven’t played volleyball since high school, even if you are a collegiate player.”

Sugawara looked up at Tooru then. He looked surprisingly vulnerable with eyes downcast and a visible frown on his face, as if Iwaizumi being so much as a room away from him was too much. Maybe Sugawara was momentarily curious why that was, but before long it seemed like maybe he related. This was the first night he’d spent without Daichi in a very long time, and now it looked like Oikawa was being forced to the same. It must have been worse for him though, Sugawara thought. After all, he wasn’t choosing it for himself. Hajime had just walked out without him.

“Why’d you stop?” Tooru finally asked, looking back up at Sugawara. He had such long lashes and his eyes were soft, a comfortable light-brown. Though his eyes were lovely, what was truly endearing was the light flush of alcohol hanging over his cheeks, softening his expression. Sugawara had never noticed him like this before, only seeing him on edge during volleyball games. Koushi would never admit that Oikawa was very pretty or that anyone could see why he had so many adoring fans in high school. He wouldn’t admit that he hadn’t changed much since then, as far as Suga could tell. He’d just grown a bit taller, built a bit more muscle, and his hair was a tad longer. It flipped out in a few more awkward places just as it had done before, another thing he’d never come clean about noticing. He could just imagine the other setter working really hard to make those locks of his perfect, but never quite getting there.

“It was fun, but my scholarship was academic. I could have tried out and kept pushing, but,” he shrugged, taking a drink from his cup. He was definitely feeling the effects of the liquor now, his stomach and face feeling warm and his whole body feeling just a bit off. However, he continued drinking. Everyone else was, after all, and maybe he should’ve held on to volleyball that way too. “I realized I enjoyed teaching and helping students the way I did my teammates, so that’s the route I’m going now.”

It just didn’t work out that way, though.

“But you obviously still keep up with it. You knew I played still,” Oikawa continued, now raising an eyebrow. His eyebrows were flawless. What the fuck.

“Well, you mentioned Daichi so… We _are_ roommates, and he’s studying to be a coach at Nekoma now. He did get an athletic scholarship and played his first year, but… He really enjoyed being a leader, and starting over at the bottom just wasn’t for him. I think he really just missed the rest of our team. We went through a lot our final year,” Suga chuckled, his own brown eyes glimmering as he remembered those days. Oikawa nodded, as if understanding. After all, he’d watched their team grow too. Their rivalry was at its peak back then.

“I miss my old team too,” he said, choosing not to bring up their past in a bitter light. “I think it’s a captain thing. Like watching your kids grow up.”

He laughed then. It was a warm, honest laugh, like he had stepped aside from the situation a bit and really enjoyed himself for a second. Sugawara laughed with him, knowing how he felt even if he wasn’t a captain. That’s why he’d become a teacher, to watch even more of his kids grow up.

“O-Oh.”

It was about that time that Sugawara remembered Azumane and Nishinoya snogging against the countertop beside them. He turned back in their direction only to see that the pair had gone off somewhere to be alone. He sighed heavily. Though he could have made believe that something else happened, like Noya got sick or something of that nature, he was pretty sure they’d ran off to fuck.

“Yeah, they left a little while ago,” Oikawa said. He took the final drink from his cup and then crushed it in his grip. “Libero-chan was dragging Azumane-san away. I think we all know what that means.” He shot Sugawara a wink, which probably shouldn’t have affected the ex-setter the way it did, but it totally happened. He felt himself blushing a bit deeper than he already was, leaning back against the table and finishing up his own drink, trying to hide just how flustered a fucking wink made him.

Tooru had noticed though, and with just enough alcohol in his system to ignore the fact that this was _probably_ a bad idea, stepped a bit closer to Sugawara. He took his chin and lifted it up at him, smirking down at the other male.

“Does the thought of those two fooling around embarrass you? Don’t tell me… you're a _virgin_?”

“I’m not a virgin!” He spat, then blushed deeper realizing just what Oikawa had played him into. Those caramel eyes looked warm now, more like molten bronze. Something in them tugged at Sugawara’s gut. The heat that was once due to alcohol curled into something a bit more pressing. His eyes widened, cheeks blazing. Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

He wanted to fuck Oikawa Tooru.

“You’re not? Could’ve fooled me,” the setter chided, stepping a bit closer to Sugawara. He was mere inches from him, so close he could smell the alcohol on his breath mixing with his own. “You have lovely hair, by the way.”

“H-Hair?”

“Yeah. It’s a very unique color. Is it natural?” He gently took a strand, Sugawara watching carefully as he did so. He twirled it between his fingertips, watching the way it caught the glimmer of the holiday lights like the moon.

He liked the moon.

“Y-Yeah, it’s natural. Of course.”

“And your little mole too. It’s like a beauty mark.”

“A beauty mark..? Oh, no. It’s… J-just a mole. An ordinary one. A v-very large freckle, ahaha. Hah.”

He tried to leaned back, but his head finally met the cupboard as he realized he had been clearly backed into a corner. Tooru kept on inching forward though. Now his thigh was placed between Sugawara’s legs and the student-teacher couldn’t help but wonder just what that knee would feel like if it pressed between his thighs.

He also knew that Oikawa could undoubtedly see right through him at this point. Anyone could.

Truth be told, he really didn’t mind that. If he was going to go through with letting Oikawa tease him, he wanted to be aware and comfortable with the situation. Though he didn’t have the balls to lean up and kiss Oikawa, to ask him to do those kinds of things, and-- Christ, the backlash if he actually did? He could only imagine what his old teammates would say.

“It's nice,” came a warm whisper right before a pair of soft lips pressed against the mark just below his eye. Though those words were more of a breathy sigh, they melted over Sugawara in a way that made him feel just as drunk as whatever the fuck he’d been drinking all night.

“Tooru,” he said softly, feeling the setter’s lips trail from his cheek to his ear, burying his nose into the silvery locks he had complimented earlier. He nibbled lightly on Sugawara’s earlobe, bringing a new wave of heat over him. He caught Oikawa’s eyes then, easily noticing just how glazed over they already were. Was he just a horny drunk? And Iwaizumi had abandoned him?!

“I'm sorry, Suga-chan,” he said softly, beginning to pull away. He looked genuinely apologetic, as if he’d crossed a line and was fully aware of it. However, Sugawara reached out to grab his shirt, pulling the setter back into him.

“N-No, don’t say sorry. We just,” he looked around. The Tanaka siblings were still nowhere to be found and neither were Noya and Azumane. He met Oikawa’s eyes once more, giving him a serious look and trying to ignore just how they caught the lanterns’ light the way they did. “Just… Not here, okay?”

Molten bronze widened then, understanding just what Sugawara had suggested. He nodded firmly, his jaw setting in indignation as he took the ex-setter’s arm. He led him through the crowd quickly, nearly _dragging_ Koushi out the door. Though he briefly wondered just what Iwaizumi was doing and where he was, he now had other things in mind. Iwaizumi would never have allowed this anyway.

He called the cab, knowing that the only place he could take the very cute ex-setter of Karasuno was the apartment he and his ace shared. Even while intoxicated, Oikawa was still as analytical as ever. Still, he never would have intended he would have been taking Sugawara home, but God was he pleased that he was. He had been far too busy with class and volleyball and hadn’t had a good lay in a long time. Then there was Hajime--

Ah, well, he wouldn’t think about that right now.

Instead, he was pulling the silvery-headed male into the cab he had called, slurring his address a bit before finally tasting his rival’s cute lips. They were both eager, lips parting quickly for tongues to meet as Sugawara surprisingly took Oikawa first. The brunet let out a low growl of appreciation, pulling Koushi onto his lap as he reached up to finger through moonlit hair again. He wondered just what Sugawara liked, but figured he would find it out at home. Right now, he would settle for making out with the student-teacher for a few blocks and hope they made it up the stairs okay.

* * * * *

  
They didn’t make it up the stairs okay.

As the pair stumbled out of the cab, Oikawa led Sugawara along while nearly tumbling himself. While hanging out and talking, it didn’t seem so bad. But walking? _Walking_ truly proved just how intoxicated they both were. Taking on stairs was a completely different story.

Amazingly though, they made it to the second floor of the apartment complex and Oikawa let the ex-setter inside. He didn't waste anytime looking around though.

“Where's your bedroom?” Suga quickly asked, earning a chuckle from Oikawa. He would be playful too if that was the mood Sugawara was setting. It seemed a lot more fun that way. Inviting girls home was always such a hassle, he thought. They were shy but somehow wanted to talk. However, for Koushi, it seemed that all of the talking and shyness was out of the way. That made Tooru a lot more calm himself.

Not that he was nervous, or anything.

“This way~” He chimed, smiling brightly and taking his partner’s hand. He led them down the small hallway, turning to one room and ignoring the other. Sugawara giggled along behind him, letting things zoom by without really noticing them. He found himself thinking that the other room was probably Iwaizumi’s, but it passed by so quickly, he figured that Oikawa’s room was the only one that really mattered at that moment.

“Here it is!” The setter said, spinning Suga in front of him and pushing him down gently. Though Sugawara gasped, he quickly fell against the bed and bounced along with the mattress. He began laughing once more, feeling bed springs pulse beneath him, apparently pleased with this bit of twirling and rough-housing. However, at this point, they both remembered what they were there for. Oikawa’s playful smile turning into something a bit more menacing as he followed Sugawara onto the mattress. He crawled over him, locking their eyes before immediately going back to kissing him with the same fervor they had shared in the cab just moments before.

“Nng~” Sugawara groaned in appreciation, the sound vibrating into Oikawa’s mouth. He moaned softly in his own response, slipping his tongue behind the student-teacher’s teeth as he took a fistful of his hair in his hand. “A-Ah,” he continued to gasp, Tooru sucking his tongue and using the hair in his grasp to crane his partner’s neck back. Such a positive (and voluminous) response demonstrated just how submissive the ex-setter really was. With a small smile, he then began peppering kissing along milky skin, sucking gently wherever he could.

“Tooru--”

“Call me Oikawa~”

“O-Oh, okay. U-um, Oikawa-san, p-please… Take this sweater of? I-it's too hot,” Koushi whined through soft moans, beginning to undo a few of his buttons himself. Oikawa wasn’t going to argue with such a cute plea, and happily took over the task of removing Sugawara’s cardigan. Underneath was a thin t-shirt that Oikawa went ahead and slipped off too, then eagerly returned to the trail he was blazing down Sugawara’s neck.

“That better, Suga-chan~?” He asked sweetly, nuzzling against his partner’s heated skin. That earned him yet another giggle.

“It would be better if you took yours off too~” The ex-setter teased. Oikawa had to chuckle too.

Truth be told, Sugawara couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so light-hearted during sex. It seemed like lately it was just far too quiet, boring, and _guilty_. The look Oikawa was giving him after his laughter was certainly a cute one, something that could best be described as stubborn amusement. However the setter took the opportunity to adjust himself on Sugawara, sitting down and applying pressure to his crotch before grinding his ass into him. This brought a surprised groan from Koushi’s lips, his back arching and neck craning backwards before Oikawa slipped his hands under his partner’s back and lifted him back up.

He sure was directing him a lot, Koushi thought. Did he get off on that?

...Interesting.

“Watch,” he demanded, carefully gathering the bottom of his shirt in his hands and sliding it off painfully slow. Sugawara did as he was told, but quickly realized he would have watched whether he had been ordered to or not. He could make out well-defined abdominals and a neatly trimmed happy trail, all beneath evenly tanned skin, now tinged with the flush of heat and alcohol. Koushi’s eyes travelled back up to Oikawa’s, caramel eyes heated and analyzing him from beneath those deadly dark lashes. Sugawara sighed as the other setter tossed his flannel away, and as his partner was turned away, he proceeded to undo the button of his jeans.

“Hey now, that wasn’t part of the act. You better pay extra,” Oikawa chided, leaning down to kiss Sugawara again. However, he was stopped abruptly as Sugawara put his finger to his lips. Though Tooru’s eyes widened in confusion, Koushi’s only narrowed.

He was now fully enjoying their little game. He’d gotten Tooru figured out, and was confident that he could make him feel good, even if he’d only ever been intimate with Daichi. Plus, he was having a good time, and it wasn’t just because his partner was damn sexy. Tooru was fun and playful on top of aesthetically-pleasing, making jokes throughout the situation and trying his hardest to keep the mood light.

It was nice, Koushi thought. Something he hadn’t had in a very long time.

However, just as expected, Oikawa furrowed his brows. He did not take Suga’s finger-shushing lightly, and instantly slipped his partner’s fingers between his lips. He ran his tongue over Sugawara’s skin and then sucked gently as he released the digit with a _pop_. Though the act was lewd and pretty damn enjoyable, it was not what Suga had intended at all. He furrowed his brows right back, then raised one just to be a bit demeaning.

“Someone likes to be in control. Doesn’t he, Oikawa~?” Koushi teased, taking his saliva-drenched fingertip and booping Oikawa’s nose with it. The setter quickly wiped it away, muttering a soft _gross_ as he did so. Sugawara only laughed. Man, why had he never realized Tooru was this funny?

“Yeah! And I can tell that _you’re_ a little _brat_ ,” he replied, using his partner’s moment of vulnerability to pin both of his hands down. Oikawa had definitely thought he’d gained the upper hand, but Koushi quickly used the opportunity to grind back against the ass that had been planted on his groin. The blush creeping across the bridge of Tooru’s nose was not missed by Sugawara and he quickly did it again. He wore a broad smirk as he arched his back, giving a full grind from the other’s crotch to his asshole. He could feel just how stiff Oikawa was beginning to get, which did numbers for his self-confidence.

“You love it.”

“It’s pretty nice, actually,” Tooru agreed before pressing his erection against Sugawara’s thigh, grinding against taut muscle. This was really more of a demonstration than anything, just to let Koushi know what he had in store for him soon. He seemed to have picked that up, raising his thigh to rub back against the setter’s length. Finally, Oikawa gave up and moaned, a lot more feminine than he’d probably like to admit.

“You’re so verse. I bet you bottom usually.”

This earned a little _hmph_ from the man on top, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he gave Sugawara a look that pleaded _please don’t tell_.

Though he found this endearing, Sugawara really had no room to talk. He had always bottomed for Daichi, and this was the first time he’d ever been with anyone else. At this point, he was pretty certain he’d be bottoming. He was used to it though, enjoyed it, and especially liked coming hands-free. He wasn’t all that attracted to women anyway, so that made being a bottom okay, he guessed. He found himself wondering briefly just what sex Oikawa was into. If he was gay, it explained just why he never shagged any of his groupies. Somehow, Koushi doubted that though. He probably _had_ shagged more than a few of his groupies.

It was about then that Sugawara figured it out. Sex or gender surely mattered none to Oikawa, as long as he found his partner interesting.

That was kind of nice, too.

Daichi was as closet-case as anyone could be. At first, he declared Sugawara was the only man he’d ever be with. Even so, he’d definitely caught the captain glancing at their teammates while changing in high school though. Especially Azumane. Just how could anyone not peek at Azumane though? Koushi would always give him the benefit of the doubt, regardless of whether or not he would ever admit to his bisexuality. After all, that was a part of him that still stood, whether he was engaged to a woman or anyone else.

It seemed Koushi had gotten a bit stuck in his head, contemplating sexualities at what was surely the wrong the time. He looked up, Oikawa only looking down at him in anticipation. He seemed a lot more like a puppy waiting for orders than anything though. Sugawara’s arms were still pinned, so he wiggled them a bit and gauged just how much Tooru didn’t allow that. Quite a bit, it seemed.

“Well, you better be a good top then,” Koushi sneered, just to get Oikawa going once more.

It totally worked. His partner pursed his lips, finally pressing their chests together and tasting the ex-setter’s lips once more. His roughness earned a groan of appreciation from Sugawara, and before long he nibbled and tugged gently at Oikawa’s lower lip in response. Tooru gripped his wrists tighter, probably an act of punishment as he rolled his hips hard against Sugawara’s. His clothed length met the other male’s this time, Koushi now stiff beneath him and gasping as he grew more sensitive. This continued until finally, Oikawa just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“I’m a great top, Suga-chan. Let me show you~”

He finally released the other’s lips, his own red and abused from the nibbling he’d endured just minutes before. He slid down his partner’s body, finally allowing him free reign of his arms and kissing gently where he’d already been. He noted the quickly reddening marks along Sugawara’s neck and collarbone, surely beginning to swell and bruise. However, he was drunk and his partner could wear a scarf outside. It was cold. No one would think anything of it, right?

As he met Sugawara’s chest, rising and falling in time with eager breath, he stopped a moment to wrap his tongue around a pert nipple. He lapped gently on each nub, rolling them between his teeth and even tugging a bit when he could. Sugawara instantly tangled his fingers in Oikawa’s already-messy hair, tugging gently as he arched his back for more attention. It seemed Oikawa was going to deny him that though, and quickly continued down Sugawara’s pale flesh. The other male gave an indignant huff. Tooru had no choice but answer it with a snicker, the sound vibrating against Koushi’s tummy. It was about that time he felt the other’s tongue ring his navel, dipping it in gently before sucking on the skin just below it.

“You’re shaved. Were you expecting this?”

“N-No… I j-just-- A-Ah,” he gasped, losing his train of thought as he felt that hot tongue against his skin once more. It just kept working its way downward until it was dipping beneath his waistband. He didn’t want to embarrassingly admit that he just couldn’t grow body hair. The awkward patches were unsightly and just easier to shave away completely. Instead, he hoped that Oikawa forgot the question.

It seemed he had, because he was now eagerly unzipping Sugawara’s khakis and slipping them down his thighs.

Koushi wasn’t going to say no. His erection was now tight against the fabric of his boxer-briefs and he was eager to kick his jeans away. Tooru must have noticed his lack of patience and quickly followed suit, sitting up and slipping his own jeans off. Dammit, he looked like some kind of underwear model. Not to mention he had the cutest little constellation tattoo on his shoulder blade. Koushi was too big of a pussy to even think about getting a tattoo, but obviously it hadn’t bothered Oikawa any.

“What is it, Suga-chan? Can’t wait much longer~?” He chimed, throwing a mischievous glance over that inked shoulder. Sugawara could feel the rate at which his breath had increased, but had now been made acutely aware of it. Maybe he was a little bit more desperate than he would have liked to admit, but Tooru seemed to take the hint. He returned to his position between Sugawara’s thighs, taking his calves in each of his hands and pushing them upward so that his legs bent at the knee. He then reached under the waistband of his underwear, cupping each of Koushi’s asscheeks before slipping the offending piece of fabric away.

Suga bit his lip, trying not to gasp at the cool air against him. Tooru was examining him carefully, which really only further embarrassed the student-teacher.

Finally, he let out a soft, “W-What?” And tried to sit up before only being pushed back down. Tooru laughed, taking his partner’s stiffened member in his hand and massaging gently beneath his head. This got Sugawara arching his back again. He mewled like he was in heat, something Tooru found damn-near musical.

“You have a beauty mark on your ass too. Nearly identical to the one on your face. Very cute, Suga-chan.”

Of course, Suga was a bit preoccupied at the great dick massage he was getting. His length twitched against the pad of Oikawa’s thumb as he tried desperately to think of a response. He couldn’t, though. All he knew was that he was growing really embarrassed and definitely had been called out on that little mole more than once before.

Luckily, he didn’t have to think about it too long. Soon, Oikawa slid his palm down to the base of his cock, replacing his hand with a warm mouth and skilled tongue instead. Sugawara could feel the slick muscle swirling around the same way his partner’s thumb had as he began applying gentle suction to the tip of his length. It felt fucking _fantastic_ , and it wasn’t long before Suga was moaning aloud once more. He lifted his hips, the lower part of his body seeming to move at its own accord as he tried his hardest to fit more of himself into Oikawa’s mouth. He didn't seem to mind, spreading his lips and lowering his tongue to allow Koushi to fuck his mouth a bit. He let go a moment, still gripping around the base of Sugawara’s cock, raising the shaft lovingly as he shot a very erotic look up at his partner.

Oh God, Koushi thought. He looked so great down there, like something he’d seen only in porn. What the fuck?

As Oikawa reached the tip and the end of his tongue’s journey, he slipped Koushi’s cock down his throat, finally letting go of the base with his hand and solely using his mouth. It wasn’t long until he took all of Sugawara, his nose brushing against the soft skin just below his partner’s tummy. Koushi had become a horny mess, moaning loudly as his cock was swallowed and trying his hardest to return to lifting his hips into Oikawa’s mouth. However, it seemed Tooru had taken all he could of that, and now pressed his hips down with his hands, keeping him firmly in place.

Using this opportunity, he dug his thumbs between Sugawara’s hipbones, earning a whole _new_ kind of gasp from him. He smirked, smiling as he applied more suction as he lifted himself up, releasing his partner's length with a lewd little _pop_. Koushi thought he was done then, but soon felt Tooru sigh softly over his length, the cool air causing him to chill before he swallowed his cock all over again.

“A-Ah, Ch-Christ, Oikawa… F-Fuck,” the student-teacher cried, having no choice but to grip the sheets as Tooru picked up the pace. He now bobbed his head up and down, easily sliding Suga’s length past his tonsils and sucking gently on his way back up. It was phenomenal. He deserved an award for this, Koushi thought.

He could feel himself nearing climax, his cock twitching against Tooru’s tongue as he bunched the sheets around them. He had apparently closed his eyes, because when Oikawa finally stopped and released his length again, he opened them as if offended his partner had stopped. He was met with Oikawa’s fingers now pressed against his lips and quickly took the hint. He took the two digits into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them and quickly getting them slick as Oikawa leaned back down to lap at the pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock.

He moaned eagerly into those fingers, once again surprised as Tooru abruptly pulled them out of his mouth. He was a bit disappointed. Sucking Oikawa’s fingers felt nice.

He could feel his partner readjusting his position on the bed, moving back to where he was when he was deep-throating Koushi, and wondered vaguely just what he was planning this time. He wasn’t too surprised when he felt those slick fingers pressed against his entrance, and even pressed back with his ass just to let Tooru know it was alright. As one fingertip slid into his entrance, he could feel Oikawa’s breath back on the head of his cock.

Sugawara sighed deeply, then cried out as the setter slid his length down his throat once more and simultaneously slipped the finger inside his ass. It wasn’t long before he could feel Tooru curling his fingers inside him, massaging his insides as he continued sucking his cock.

“M-My God, Oi...Oikawa, m- _more_ ,” Sugawara pleaded. Oikawa happily obliged, taking the other finger he’d slicked up and sliding it alongside the first as his nose once again brushed against Sugawara’s skin. The ex-setter was panting at this point, not knowing whether to focus on Tooru’s fingers spreading him or his cock in his mouth. It was about that time that Tooru reached a bit deeper, the pads of his fingers massaging Koushi’s sweet spot. The sound that slipped from his partner’s lips was somewhere between a moan and a sob, and Oikawa found he couldn’t wait much longer.

“S-Suga-san, I don’t want you to cum yet. I’m sorry,” he said so smooth it was ridiculous. It almost sounded as if he _hadn’t_ just been sucking cock for the past fifteen minutes. Koushi was looking at him through heavily-lidded eyes, still feeling fingers spreading him wide and still breathing as hard as he was during the blowjob. Just looking at Tooru made him want to cum. The setter’s hair was a mess and his eyes were dark. His lips were swollen, slick with saliva and surely a bit of Sugawara on them.

And he was an asshole, edging him that way.

“Th-Then please. F- _Fuck_ me, Oikawa.”

Tooru groaned, apparently done torturing his partner and began looking around frantically for a moment before hopping off the bed. Sugawara wondered briefly just what the fuck he was doing at a time like this, but then saw him pull out a nearly-empty bottle of lubricant from beneath the mattress. He finally slipped off his own underwear, a pair of briefs with a galaxy print on them. The dark fabric did a good job of concealing the wet spot that had formed at the tip of his cock, but didn’t cover it completely.

It seemed Oikawa loved two things: space, and sucking dick.

That was cute. Sugawara was sure the setter’s mother would be proud.

He closed his eyes as he felt the other end of the bed lower with the weight of Tooru returning. He just waited and listened, catching the soft _click_ of the bottle opening and a bit of it hit his partner’s hands. He rubbed them together before lathering a bit on himself and then slipping a third finger inside Sugawara. He certainly felt the stretch, but it was nothing that Sugawara hadn’t handled before. From what he had seen, Tooru was less girthy than Daichi, but made up for it in length. He wondered just what that would be like.

“A-Alright, Suga-chan. Are you ready?” He asked, rubbing the rest of the lube on the sheets. It was a little awkward, but did a good job of letting him know just how eager Oikawa was too. He then grabbed Koushi’s ankles and lined himself up. Soon, he could feel the head of Tooru’s cock pressing against his entrance, and the ring of muscle twitched in anticipation.

“Y-Yeah. P- _Please_ ,” he sighed, and in a matter of seconds Oikawa was pressing into him. He opened up easily, slick and prepared and used to more than his girth anyway. Still, he heard the soft groan Tooru let out at the feeling of his insides around him. Suga was nearly relieved, even proud that he felt good to Oikawa too. It was a bit strange being intimate with someone other than Daichi, but certainly not unpleasant.

Sugawara laid back, spreading his legs a bit more and allowing Tooru easier access to him. As he worked his way in slowly, Suga sighed, feeling himself opening up and stretching out. Oikawa looked down at him, visibly panting and his hair flipping back awkwardly behind him. The setter’s eyelids fluttered, absolutely deadly given those eyelashes, and Sugawara sighed himself before his partner leaned down to put his lips on against Koushi’s beauty mark once more.

“A-Ah, Suga-chan, you feel incredible~” He whispered against his cheek, chest rising with heavy breath to brush against Koushi’s own. They were pressed tight together, hot skin against hot skin. Sugawara knew he wanted to respond but wasn't sure how, his head now swimming with a mix of alcohol and arousal. He only knew he wanted Oikawa to move.

Now.

“Mnn, Oikawa, c-can you-- Are you ready to--” He stuttered, a little more patient than he truly felt. He looked up at his partner with dark eyes, now thoroughly heated as he laid there, breathing heavily. Tooru’s own eyes widened, his flushed cheeks growing a bit darker as he lost his cool for a moment. Sugawara was just too cute. He quickly bucked his hips, working himself the rest of the way into Sugawara. The student-teacher moaned loudly in response, his lithe fingers tangled into Oikawa’s messy locks, gripping tightly as he pulled the setter into him.

It was about that time Tooru gave up, quickly pulling back before slamming his hips against Suga’s. The ex-setter cried out, Oikawa’s cock immediately digging into his prostate. Tooru grinned, very pleased with the sound he had gotten out of Koushi, and rolled his hips backward to find a pace.

Sugawara continued his soft _ah_ s, gasping each time Oikawa hit his sweet spot. His sounds quickly becoming sharper and more desperate skin slapped against skin. Not missing a beat, Tooru nuzzled against Sugawara’s neck, letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. He took Suga’s earlobe between his lips and tugged, then nibbled his way down the column of his partner’s throat. The harder he sucked, the more he nibbled, the louder Sugawara got. He was vaguely aware of the purplish bruises forming once more, but in his own drunken state, found that he really didn't care. Koushi felt good. That’s all that mattered at that point.

In fact, he sat up, admiring the colors he'd left on Sugawara’s pale skin and the lovely pink his skin was flushed. With a soft _damn_ , Tooru took his ankles once more, now hooking them behind his head as he thrusted eagerly into him. The new position was clearly fantastic as far as Suga was concerned. At the very first roll of his hips, Koushi’s back was arching and he screwed his eyes shut in a mix of pain and pleasure. His lips parted, panting, as he scrambled to make contact with his partner's skin. He cried out, finding purchase with his nails and raking down Oikawa’s torso as he pounding deep into the ex-setter.

“O-oh…” Tooru crooned, clearly enjoying the defilement. Sugawara was a mess, and it was clear he wasn't going to last much longer after the blowjob and then _this_. His cock kept brushing against Oikawa’s stomach, the wetness at the tip smearing against his flesh. Tooru took the length in his hand a bit piteously, figuring that working Sugawara to climax was something the student-teacher deserved after being teased for so long.

He rubbed his thumb into the tip, the moan Sugawara answered with was surely the most wanton sound the setter had ever heard. However, he was surprised when he felt a gentle touch against his hand and looked up to meet Koushi’s heated eyes.

“N-No, don't touch, O-Oikawa-san--”

Oikawa understood and let go, letting Koushi’s cock fall back against his body. He was so stiff and swollen, Oikawa thought. The head flushed an endearing shade of pink and reached nearly to Suga’s navel, still leaking and throbbing against the ex-setter’s tummy. Tooru thrusted inward once more, Suga’s back curving like a crescent moon and his length falling back against Oikawa’s torso. He sighed deeply, breath clearly taxed and for the umpteenth time, Tooru thought he was absolutely _precious_.

“Alright, Suga-chan,” he replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “No touch then.”

With that, he immediately went to fucking Sugawara deep in the mattress, listening to the way the his partner’s voice crescendoed the faster he went. He could feel his bangs sticking to his forehead, slick with sweat at the new pace he had set. He was determined to make Koushi cum soon though, no matter what it took. He put his tongue over his upper lip, the way he did when he was focused on a goal, and carefully watched Koushi’s face. Sugawara opened his eyes, lips still parted as he gasped for breath, but he smiled. Truth be told, that little habit was endearing. The ex-setter had always thought that, but never had the opportunity to voice it.

He still wouldn't. The desire he felt was now pooling in the pit of his stomach, and with each quick attack on his sweet spot it coiled a little tighter. He scrambled to hold onto Tooru’s arms but couldn't reach, so ultimately curled his toes into the setter’s auburn locks. He let his fingers bunch the sheets once again, giving a desperate look to his partner, his eyes tearing up a bit.

Oh God, he needed it so _bad_.

“C-Close,” he gasped, “s-so _close_.”  
  
At that those desperate words, Oikawa slowed down a bit, carefully rubbing the head of his cock against the spot that had driven Suga so wild this entire time. The smaller male looked up, pupils blown as he tugged on the sheets. Tooru finally allowed himself to relax a bit, nearly consumed with his own pleasure. But he’d resolved to make his partner climax first, and with that he gave one last flick of his hips. He was answered with Suga’s broken cry, leaning forward to allow his partner to christen him too. Sugawara laid there panting heavier than he had the entire time. He’d apparently turned his head to the side during orgasm, his ankles pulling Tooru down to his level as he splattered cum between their bodies. Oikawa soon picked up the pace once more, now riding out Sugawara’s orgasm and enjoying the way his muscles now gripped his own neglected cock. His nose once again buried into wefts of silver and he kissed Sugawara’s cheek gently. The ex-setter was an absolute mess, nearly sobbing, far too oversensitized and overwhelmed by Tooru’s pace.

Koushi’s moans were broken and jagged; he had been fucked absolutely senseless. The kiss on his cheek was sweet though, he thought, and it was about that time Tooru’s body shuddered and he groaned into his ear. He soon felt the other’s cum pooling inside him, and had he not been so drunk and eager earlier he probably would have demanded a condom be used. Now it was too late though. He was too tired. He was struggling to hold his eyes open.

“S-Suga-chan,” Oikawa tried, voice tired and raspy from the workout. He wiped at his brow before sitting back and pulling out. “Do you want to shower? Are you alright?”

“N-No…”

“What's wrong? Are you sore!?”

“No,” Koushi smiled, finding his partner’s concern very sweet. “Tired. Sleep, Oikawa-san.”

His voice was so cute and exhausted, Oikawa really had no choice but to lie down beside him. Not to mention he was pretty certain the ex-setter was actually _glowing_ after one hell of an orgasm. They'd feel gross in the morning he was sure, dried cum on their chests and Sugawara with the mess inside him now.

But the student-teacher was already snoring gently beside him, the poor thing. Tooru still worried a bit, but found that he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Sugawara. After all, he was pretty tired too. He gave a weak smile, reaching over to card through locks like moonlight one last time before clapping the lights off.

He finally rolled over, letting his hand fall over Sugawara’s side. He had left the window open and took a moment to stare out the glass, trying to make out the stars. He’d done this a thousand times to no avail. In Tokyo, there was just too much light. Constellations didn't dance around him the way they did in the country. That was disappointing, and he thought he'd never get used to it.

Quite suddenly, he felt a bit empty. He was sharing his bed with someone who was absolutely endearing, so special in his own ways. But, somehow, he still didn't feel completely happy. In the dark, he thought, that body beside his could be anyone's. Anyone he wanted it to be.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep after briefly wondering just what it would've been like had it been Iwaizumi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i just fucking love oisuga alright  
> but iwaoi is my otp uwu
> 
> also..!  
> oikawa is pan. sugawara is gay. daichi is bisexual.  
> and spoiler alert: kenma is ace!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at globularclusterfuck.tumblr.com if you are so inclined. i need some help of a better summary of this fic now that it's been developed and i know where it's going.
> 
> once again, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments. ;u; they brighten my day so much!


	5. coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter featuring two mornings that are not so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow holy SHIT thanks for 50+ kudos!! i can't believe the amount of support i've gotten from this fanfic, and absolutely love your comments! please feel free to ask as many questions as you want on here and tumblr as well! 
> 
> i try to have a new chapter up every weekend, but sometimes, my /own/ university interferes with me writing about this nice, fictional university. that being said, this chapter is pretty short and i struggled with some plot points a bit. however, i think this is a good transition into what i've figured out... since i've figured it out now, ahaha.
> 
> also, i went ahead and removed some ships and characters until they actually appear in the fic. as of right now, daisuga/daiyui and iwaoi and oisuga have clearly been the most apparent.

Misty hues opened to a mess of auburn hair.

Sugawara momentarily considered waking Oikawa up (because he definitely remembered last night’s events, the little constellation tattoo serving to remind him even further). He didn’t want to be the kind of person who just skipped out after a one night stand, but he had to pee and was sure he’d scared Azumane to death after not coming home. 

He sighed heavily, rolling over in the sheets and listening to the soft breathing of his bedmate. He felt disgusting, dried sweat and semen stuck between his thighs and on his chest, and knew he had to shower before returning home. His eyes scanned the room for a towel or something of that sort, but found nothing aside from numerous volleyball awards and science fiction posters. Sugawara smiled at that. If all else, he was glad he’d gotten to know an old rival better.

He began to roll out of bed, sitting up as he felt a gentle touch against his shoulder. He turned back to meet another pair of sleepy brown eyes. He felt the heat rise to his face for a moment, momentarily fretting that Oikawa expected him to stay. However, they both knew how doubtful that was. Even so, he could still appreciate how attractive and sweet the setter truly looked, lying there in a pool of morning light. His cream colored sheets lit him up in natural tones, and Sugawara could see the scrapes  _ he  _ surely left on Tooru’s torso.

Oh fuck. 

“Tooru--”

“Oikawa, please,” he interrupted softly, voice still raspy with sleep. 

“R-Right..." Were they really not close enough after this for him to use his first name. "I was wondering if I could shower before heading back?”

“Don't think to much, Suga-chan. It's just the name I'm used to being praised with,” he giggled, still groggy. Koushi audibly groaned. He was good, but not _that_ good.

"There are towels in the cupboard under the sink of the bathroom. It’s right between me and Iwa-chan’s room.” 

Sugawara remembered the closed door from his short tour before stumbling into Oikawa’s bed. He began to leave again, but caught the small frown that tugged Tooru’s lips. Sugawara reached out to ruffle his hair, easily picking up on what was surely troubling him. It wasn’t anything Suga had done, he knew for certain.

“Could you let me know if Iwa-chan is home?” He asked softly, confirming just what Koushi had assumed. Sugawara could have swore he heard a crack in the setter’s voice. He pulled his hand out of chestnut tresses, then removed himself from bed.

He gave Oikawa a weak smile and the setter faked it in return, all before weakly closing his eyes. He then rolled back over into the pillow and pulled the sheets over himself.

“Yeah. Sure thing,” Suga assured him, voice soft and tender. Something about Oikawa instinctively tugged at his heart! and that much he knew by now. Empathy was his strong suite. Without a doubt, the boy beside him was hurting, and if the least he could do was have drunken sex with him and let him know if his roommate was home, he’d do it.

With that, he padded his way around the room and took the clothes that he had worn the night before, regretfully knowing he was going to have to put them back on. He hadn’t worn them too long, right? He sniffed them a bit, deciding they weren’t too foul and were probably decent enough to do the walk-of-shame in. 

He wondered briefly if Iwaizumi really  _ was _ home. Though it was too late a thought. He had already darted from Tooru’s room into the bathroom right beside it, trying to cover his ass with the bundle of clothes in his hands. He was still nude, and if Hajime was around then he would have gotten nothing short of an eyeful. Everything in the apartment seemed very quiet though, and he wondered if that was a typical thing. Maybe, the empty mood is what had Oikawa antsy.

Either way, he stepped inside the bathroom, flipped the light on, and got a good first look at himself.

“Shit,” he muttered, and began trying his hardest to smooth his hair down, regardless of whether or not he was about to rinse it again anyway. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were swollen from rough kisses. His gaze continued down the mirror, down his skin. “ _ Shit..! _ ” He cried, fingers trailing against the ripe bruises on his neck and collarbone.

Great. Hickeys from Oikawa.

He shook his head, reached under the cupboard, and pulled out a towel. He’d just have to deal with that later. Surely someone as superficial as Tooru had concealer in his bathroom.  
  


* * * * *

“Nnf, Yui.”

“Shh……”

“Yui, hey,” Daichi prodded, but the woman beside him simply snored louder. He shook her shoulder a bit and she rolled over, noting the concern in her boyfriend’s eyes. Instead of alarm though, she simply crinkled her nose. She knew where this was going.

“Did Suga come home?” He asked, earning a groan from the other side of his bed. She rolled back over, closing her eyes tightly and flopping back into the mattress.

“He’s a grown man, Daichi. He can take care of himself,” she assured him, voice exasperated. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

Still, something worried Sawamura. He removed himself from the sheets and watched as Yui stole the blankets away from his side. Man, he hated when she did that. He let it go though, reaching over the bedside table to take his phone. He’d sent a text last night to make sure Sugawara wasn’t caught in the rain, then another asking if he was coming home. It wasn’t like the silvery-headed male not to reply, so seeing that there was nothing there was… A bit disconcerting, to say the least.

Had something happened?

His anxiety was probably a bit unwarranted, since, well, Yui was right. Sugawara  _ was  _ a grown man, was a year from graduating and on his way to being a full-time teacher. He could take care of himself and he could take care of his students. He had demonstrated that well throughout his university and student-teaching career. Sawamura thumbed at the glass screen, contemplating sending another text (or calling the police), but instead just set the device back down.

What right did he have to be worrying anyway? His fiancé was sleeping peacefully in his bed, and he would try to focus on that as much as he could.

He looked away from the lump in the sheets toward the front door, the sun peeking through the screen just a bit too bright for his tastes. He held his hand over his eyes, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee. However, he just couldn’t quell his nerves. Since they’d left high school--No, middle school even, he couldn’t think of a time that Sugawara had spent the night out, all alone on a weekend. Daichi found himself nibbling at his bottom lip, then looked over to the fridge to see if some sort of note was left for him. 

There wasn’t. There hadn’t been the night before, why would there be now? 

The empty apartment meant great news to Michimiya, the bubbly, collegiate spiker taking the opportunity to slip into bed and coerce Daichi into fucking. They didn’t very often, so getting the opportunity was a treat for her and had ended up being a treat for Sawamura as well. However, waking up afterwards, the magic had been lost. Something about the mood around yesterday and Sugawara’s demeanor when he left was really troubling the student-coach. He frowned, his head spinning with possibilities as he took his cup of coffee to Sugawara’s closed door. He opened it slightly, just to peek in and see if the student-teacher had found his way home in the night. The ex-captain wasn’t surprised to find an empty and unmade bed, but was still a bit disappointed.

He closed the door back, sighing, then nearly shat his pants and spilled his coffee, shrieking in response to the frowning face of the woman that had suddenly appeared inches before his own.

“What the hell, Sawamura?!” Yui cried, then tugged her boyfriend away. He had been scared shitless by his fiancé, her soft footsteps not detected  _ at all _ by Daichi. He took an aggravated sip of his coffee, not quite understanding just what he had done wrong enough to warrant Michimiya yelling at him so early on a Saturday morning. Surely he had a right to worry about a friend he’d had for far longer than she’d been around.

“Will you stop worrying about Suga-san? He isn’t here right now. God forbid you go a night without him, I swear…”

The way she nagged him really irritated Daichi, because, well, he was legitimately concerned about Suga. She obviously held some jealousy towards his roommate, and Sawamura would hate to admit to himself that her jealousy was, quite blatantly,  _ completely reasonable.  _ Considering the acts that occasionally took place between the pair, had taken place in his bed just hours before Yui had arrived, she had a right to jealousy. He tried to ignore it though; he could easily brush away the guilt he felt when it came to that. Sugawara took precedent before her.

Daichi closed the door back, turning away to hide the way he grit his teeth. Sugawara  _ had  _ come first. Sugawara would continue to act as pleased until he said otherwise or Daichi noticed that he felt uncomfortable.  _ He  _ would keep it up until Sugawara wanted to end it all. That’s how Daichi felt. He felt his heart twinge, but at something entirely different than guilt.

“What if something happened?” He asked, gripping his coffee cup a bit too tightly, still not meeting Yui’s eyes. If Sugawara  _ had  _ had enough and left without a word, he certainly deserved it. He had been leading his old setter on for far too long. 

Michimiya groaned in reply, then took Daichi’s hand and nearly dragged him back to his bedroom. He felt her engagement ring, cold and sharp against his skin, rubbing between his own ring and middle fingers. It seemed that his fiancé just wasn’t having this today, and he decided he would just have to oblige her. 

He surrendered and found himself beside his bed once more, sitting his coffee on the bedside table beside his phone (still no new messages), and laid down beside her. His arm draped instinctively over her waist, and he found his nose nuzzling into her hair. It seemed she’d borrowed Suga’s conditioner when she showered the night before, and he could smell the soft scent of him now on her. It only made his stomach churn.

For longer than a moment, he really,  _ really _ fucking hoped that Koushi would come home soon. The thought of being without Koushi suddenly scared the shit out of him. He wondered why he had never thought of it before, but quickly rationalized that all this time he had just assumed Sugawara would always  _ be there.  _ It didn't matter the circumstance. Sugawara was… Fuck. What was he?

His best friend? Best friends didn’t typically fuck, no matter how close they were.

Best friends didn’t fake a smile to you and your fiancé, then stumble out the door in disgust.

Yui snuggled in a bit closer to him, but Daichi rolled over. He heard a soft  _ humph  _ from the pillow beside him, but continued, regardless of whatever punishment he’d be enduring later. He removed the phone from the bedside table and typed out one last message to Sugawara.

 

To:  suga

Subject:  (none)

 

**i hope ur safe, wherever u are. theres a pot of coffee ready when u come home.**

 

He went ahead and hit send, then defiantly ignored the woman beside him, choosing ultimately  _ not  _ to spoon her again. Instead, Daichi found himself nearly praying that little message made its way to his roommate. He made a decision then, one that would soon unravel a lot of things that had been tangled up wrong for quite a long time. 

  
As long as Sugawara wanted a place to come home to, he would have one, with a warm pot of coffee waiting for him when he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write these on google docs and sometimes my formatting gets all scrambled up when i copy it over and literally nothing burns me mORE
> 
> anyway, the next chapter should be up this weekend (hopefully)!  
> shit is about to get r e a l


	6. bruised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Refreshing-san (・ωｰ)～☆  
> Hey, it’s Sugawara. I didn’t know if you had my number. (Oikawa had to smirk a bit. He had everyone’s number.) Iwaizumi is home. He seemed a bit irritated. Maybe go say good morning?
> 
> Ah, Suga-chan. He was lovely, amongst other things, but especially lovely. So lovely in fact that he had etched pretty pink trails down Tooru’s chest and an array of bruises that peppered his body like distant galaxies. The setter couldn’t be happier. He’d have to take some wanton selfies a bit later.
> 
> He hopped up with more energy that he had in a long while. He decided it would be a lazy day and donned his favorite pair of shorts (a little too short; a little too loose), and an old t-shirt from Aoba Johsai. It might have been Iwaizumi’s, he thought, since he had cut the sides and arms off. Absolutely impractical. It now draped loosely over the setter’s petite frame, providing the illusion of disguise. Illusion since it still left those aforementioned marks completely visible, so long as he got his angles right.
> 
> He stepped out of his room, his hair an absolute mess but knowing Hajime had seen him worse. And if Hajime didn’t love him like that, he didn’t deserve him at his best. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to take a year off this fic bc i was so embarrassed i got oikawa's names backwards  
> I'M KIDDING  
> the truth is i just didn't know where to go next!! daichi might have known what he meant to do, but i sure as hell didn't!  
> however, i've made a pal who read this and brainstormed this fic with me to find out just HOW FAR WE'LL GO.  
> did u see what i did there
> 
> so without further ado, the highly anticipated SIXTH CHAPTER of YET ANOTHER UNIVERSITY AU.

“Gross.”

Sugawara was absolutely astonished to find that there was, in fact,  _ no _ concealer to hide the bruises on his neck  _ or  _ even cologne to crudely mask the scent of alcohol on his clothes from the night before. He  _ had _ sweated in them, it seemed; and now that he smelled clean, he was far too aware of just how nasty he really was.

He groaned, feeling particularly  _ skanky _ and finally stepping out of the bathroom to brave the outside world. He could hear the sound of Oikawa snoring peacefully from behind his cracked door, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Something about that made him feel a lot better about leaving. He would just grab his phone from the countertop where he had left it and—

“Hey, Koushi.”

“Yes?!”

The unfamiliar voice made Sugawara jolt with a yelp akin to a chihuahua, instinctively reaching forward to jab his assailant. Even scared shitless, the ex-setter spoke when spoken to. He watched as Iwaizumi narrowly dodged the attack, holding his hands up in a silent plea of surrender. Koushi could feel his cheeks heating up, both at his fright and the fact that now he’d  _ undoubtedly  _ been caught in the act.

Still, he was glad Hajime had returned. That would quell Oikawa’s worries, at the very least. He had asked about the ace, and Sugawara would be sure to let him know that he was alright. Truly, it was probably the least he could do after a blowjob like the one he’d (shamefully) received the night before.

The memory haunted him for a moment in a weird mix of embarrassment and pleasure, but he shook it away to take a moment to actually address the man before him. Hajime was looking, well, like he  _ hadn’t  _ completed a walk of shame. In fact, he was in a wifebeater and a pair of plaid boxers, a thermos full of coffee in hand; now sloshing a bit precariously through the hole in the top. It didn’t take long for Sugawara to deduce that  _ those were Hajime’s pajamas _ which lead to the slippery slope of  _ Hajime had been home the whole time I fucked his roommate _ .

Suddenly, his startled cry held a  _ lot _ more dignity.

“Woah, sorry to scare you,” he said politely, slurping the coffee off the lid of his cup. He looked so natural, like this was just his morning routine, and honestly, it probably was. Sugawara was still a bit stunned, his eyes now wandering to Iwaizumi’s arms and admiring them a bit before quickly snapping out of it.

“Sorry to nearly punch you in the stomach, aha,” Sugawara chuckled nervously. He scratched at the bruises on his neck, rubbing the skin and hoping that they weren’t as noticeable as he felt like they were. It was about that time his phone buzzed loudly against the counter and his arm shot out to grasp the device as if his life depended on it. As far as he was concerned, he had died the moment Hajime undoubtedly heard his cries of drunken pleasure. What did he have to lose, honestly?

“No big deal. That thing has been ringing off the hook, by the way.”

“Yeah, I figure Asahi— O-Oh.”

The most recent text was one from Daichi, the mere mention of the name effectively stopping Sugawara in his tracks. However, he shook off that little surprise and then continued to slide his thumb down the rest of the messages. As he’d guessed, there were about twenty texts from Azumane,  _ two more from Sawamura _ , one from Noya saying something like, “Asahi is wondering if you’re mad at him,” and four missed calls atop a voicemail from the gentle giant. Sugawara chuckled, shaking his head in a bit of disbelief, but really, it was mostly endearment at this point.

“Everything alright?” The ace inquired, quirking an eyebrow. He still  _ seemed _ completely oblivious to the fact that his childhood best friend had been balls deep in him just hours before. It got Sugawara wondering if maybe this was a common occurrence in the Oikawa-Iwaizumi household. Yet, it could be that Hajime just didn’t  _ care _ . Regardless, Sugawara still felt, at the very least,  _ uncomfortable _ . In fact, he felt completely transparent. Iwaizumi could look right through him, but he just didn’t seem to  _ want to _ . His apathy only served to make Sugawara feel even  _ more _ opaque.

“Yeah, everything is fine. I scared Azumane a bit, that’s all,” he laughed, deciding it best to leave it alone. “I ought to be heading home soon.”

“Is Oikawa still asleep?” Hajime asked, looking down the short hallway at the door that was cracked only a bit. Sugawara answered him with a small nod.

“Yeah, I think so. He was worried about you last night,” he chimed, admittedly a bit strategically. He could play wingman. “He didn’t know if you would make it home or not.”

“That dumbass,” the other replied coolly as he took a long drink of his coffee, emerald eyes narrowing just a bit over the rim of the thermos. “I was here. I heard when you guys stumbled in giggling like two schoolgirls and then proceeded to fuck for two hours. He’s such a goddamn idiot, not to mention  _ impolite _ .” He put the coffee down a bit unceremoniously then folded his arms across his chest, his face contouring into something the student-teacher couldn’t read. Sugawara had blushed at the mention of their illicit activities, but still, Iwaizumi didn’t seem irritated at the noisy sex that must have kept him up. Instead, his irritation was definitely directed at Oikawa. He was just worrying about his ace, right? Why was Iwaizumi  _ pissed  _ about that? Who was he rude to?

Oh. Of course— _him_. Who asked the person they’d just fucked if their roommate had made it home? Oikawa apparently.

“Well, um, anyway,” Koushi stuttered, not knowing exactly how to feel. All he knew was that he  _ definitely _ wanting to escape whatever awkward situation was about to unfold as soon as he walked out of the door. “I better get going and give Asahi a call.”

“Yeah, take care, Koushi,” Iwaizumi murmured, but it was a bit empty. He was looking down the hallway, probably intent on disturbing Oikawa’s peace. Something told him the setter would be very happy to wake up to Hajime’s disgruntled appearance though.

“You too, Hajime,” he waved, stepping outside and finally calling Asahi back. He could probably convince the old ace to pick him up outside.

He would just have to deal with Daichi later.

* * * * *

“Jesus Christ, Suga-san! Could you not have sent me a message? If you were too drunk to type it, you could’ve used the little voice-to-text—”

Asahi was definitely frantic. Sugawara had given him a short summary of the previous night’s events over the phone as he walked aimlessly down the sidewalk. It was unseasonably warm, something he was thankful about since he realized he’d forgotten his jacket in his frantic escape. Now, he was in an area of town he didn’t really recognize, his only direction being the intoxicating scent of a bakery on the corner. Somehow, Asahi knew  _ exactly  _ where he was. Maybe there was some kind of restaurant coalition? Whatever. At least he wouldn’t have to pay a taxi. (He could almost  _ feel _ just how much his bank account had drained over the weekend, like mana or health points. That thought made him wonder if he was still a little drunk.)

“Azumane, it’s alright. I’m not mad at you. Or Noya! And you two seemed a little busy anyway,” he sneered, quickly followed by the sound of squealing brakes over the phone. “Wow. Be careful there, Romeo.”

“Sugawara, you’re just as mean as you’ve always been!” he cried, his voice absolutely  _ consumed _ with his embarrassment. “You  _ know _ how Noya is!”

And honestly, Koushi  _ did _ know how Noya was. He was ornery at best, a naughty streak somehow inherited from Tanaka, he assumed. Either way, one thing was for certain. Asahi was impossibly  _ weak _ to him, just as he always had been. Though it might have been a bit of a worrisome dynamic for some, it worked for those two. Asahi needed someone a little wild. Without Noya, Koushi wondered if the gentle giant would have even made it this far from home.

“Just hurry up,” Suga finally finished, now walking into the shop that his nose had led him to. “We can talk more over breakfast. My treat for all your trouble.”

Sugawara didn’t have time to listen to Asahi try to deny his thank you gift, but he definitely caught a bit of it before his thumb finally cut the line.

* * * * *

From: Refreshing-san (・ωｰ)～☆  
**Hey, it’s Sugawara. I didn’t know if you had my number.** (Oikawa had to smirk a bit. He had  _ everyone’s _ number.) **Iwaizumi is home. He seemed a bit irritated. Maybe go say good morning?**

Ah, Suga-chan. He was lovely, amongst other things, but especially lovely. So lovely in fact that he had etched pretty pink trails down Tooru’s chest and an array of bruises that peppered his body like distant galaxies. The setter couldn’t be happier. He’d have to take some wanton selfies a bit later.

He hopped up with more energy that he had in a long while. He decided it would be a lazy day and donned his favorite pair of shorts (a little too short; a little too loose), and an old t-shirt from Aoba Johsai. It might have been Iwaizumi’s, he thought, since he had cut the sides and arms off. Absolutely impractical. It now draped loosely over the setter’s petite frame, providing the illusion of disguise. Illusion since it still left those aforementioned marks completely visible, so long as he got his angles right.

He stepped out of his room, his hair an absolute mess but knowing Hajime had seen him worse. And if Hajime didn’t love him like that, he didn’t deserve him at his best. Right?

“Good morning~ I’m glad to see you’re home. I was worried~” he chimed, then yawned, stretching so that the scrapes down his ribs were discreetly — yet  _ completely _ — visible. Iwaizumi wasn’t even looking at him though. Still, Oikawa wasn’t deterred.

He bent over, ass cheeks peeking out from the hem shorts as he searched the refrigerator for creamer. Iwa-chan could drink his coffee black, but Oikawa just couldn’t. He actually preferred tea, but couldn’t be bothered to make it himself. His head was pounding, but he still felt a bit… giddy. Maybe he was still drunk? Maybe Sugawara was just a  _ really good fuck. _

Caramel eyes swept the kitchen as he removed himself from the fridge, pulling out a NASA mug from the dishwasher and promptly filling it with what was left in the coffeemaker. Iwaizumi was still ignoring him, sitting at the kitchen table with that  _ disgusting _ camouflage industrial-grade thermos and homework strewn all around him. He was typing feverishly, every little peck pricking at the headache that was quickly blooming behind the setter’s eyes. He nervously nibbled at his bottom lip before finally giving up, sitting opposite of his ace.

“I said  _ good morning _ , Iwa-chan,” he repeated then, finally meeting those familiar eyes from over the laptop screen.

“Good morning,” Hajime replied flatly, then went back to typing with the same fervor as he had before.

“What are you working on so  _ early _ ?” Oikawa asked, genuinely curious. He took a sizeable gulp from his mug, the vanilla creamer cooling the coffee well enough for him to chug. Added perks!

Iwaizumi seemed to pick up on his roommate’s sincerity (rather the lack of musicality in his words), and answered him without any unneeded sarcasm. “It’s a recommendation letter for Mila.”

Oikawa blinked. Once. Then twice. “Who?”

“Mila. The girl at the party last night. She asked for a recommendation letter to the accounting club. I stepped outside and talked with her about it.”

Oh, _of course_.

Tooru had not forgotten. Tooru, in fact, did not forget  _ anything _ . He had just gotten a bit distracted by his sexual escapades,  hoping that Hajime would get distracted by them as well. He had remembered the handsy redhead, and truly, her name sounded familiar to him now. She was a foreign exchange student and a dancer, and now apparently shared a major with his roommate.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” he spat, definitely earning a look of surprise from the spiker opposite to him. His own eyes widened at the words that had just  _ came out _ before he could even weigh his consequences. His ace seemed just as surprised as he proceeded to close the laptop, now giving Oikawa his full attention. 

The setter was all messy hair and flushed cheeks, pink all the way to the tip of his ears, a little quirk that he’d carried since childhood. He only blushed honestly it he was actually embarrassed for once in his life or sincerely frustrated. Iwaizumi found himself wondering if he was both, because within seconds Tooru sheepishly folded back in on himself, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a free hand and taking a deep breath.

“You were clearly into her. She touched your ass. You like. Don’t have to pretend that’s not what it is.” His words were quick and his voice flat, which Iwaizumi instantly read as “something is wrong with Oikawa”, and like any good friend, he knew exactly what it was.

Iwaizumi was every bit as clever as Oikawa. That being said, he would have had to have been a complete fucktard to be oblivious to the other’s  _ crush or whatever _ , and even stupider not to notice its accompanying jealousy.

Whether or not the setter’s feelings waxed a bit romantic (and Iwaizumi could never really be sure, since Oikawa was such a fucking  _ asshole _ ), it didn’t give him the right to be pissed that he had shown someone else attention for once. In fact, the ambiguity of Tooru’s emotions just served to piss Iwaizumi off  _ more _ . At this point, he was pretty sure that he was just a friend he’d fuck if given the chance; yet, this wasn’t the first time the setter’s  _ possessiveness _ had reared its ugly head. And honestly, he was too fucking tired to deal with it at 9am on a Saturday.

Wordlessly he stood, gathering up the laptop and shoving it in his bag, then promptly pushing the chair out from beneath him.

“Where are you going?!” Tooru barked, about as threatening as a Yorkshire terrier, body taut with mix of fear and frustration. Iwaizumi hesitated at the cry, sitting the laptop bag on the floor.

His eyes were narrow and his body felt cold as he took swift strides toward the boy he had called his best friend for what seemed like eons. As fate would have it, he now stood just about two inches taller than Tooru. So he looked down, emerald eyes leering into chestnut. Oikawa could feel them, icy enough to drive a shiver down his spine, blood freezing in his veins and his breath stopping for just a moment.

“Tooru,” the ace chided through gritted teeth, putting a finger to the setter’s chest, thick brows furrowing as his jaw set tight. “I have never,  _ not once _ , lied to you.” In any other situation, the phrase should have been reassuring, yet the way Hajime snarled it sent a whole new wave of cold over Tooru. The words were icicles through the younger’s heart and he instantly recoiled; but, he knew much too late that here  _ really fucked up this time _ . He took a few steps back, but Hajime only followed, his opposite as if it were a waltz, his shoulders broadening and his frame becoming a bit more intimidated with each step.

“Even if I had lied to you,” he continued, Tooru’s back now against the wall, sinking lower to avoid his gaze. “There is absolutely  _ no _ reason why I couldn’t sleep with Mila,  _ why I shouldn’t sleep with Mila _ , because, Tooru,” he bent at his waist a bit, now so close to the setter that he could hear his shaky breaths. “ _ I do not belong to you _ . I am not  _ yours _ and you will  _ not _ dictate my  _ life _ .” 

Hajime had spat what he had wanted to, had made his point, had now gotten his pent up aggression  _ out _ . He had chosen his words carefully; the last thing he wanted to do was misconstrue any message that might put him in this situation again. He was  _ not _ Oikawa’s. He was his friend, his ace, and his roommate; and _ none _ of those things prevented women from touching him. Not a single fucking one, and quite frankly, he was getting  _ sick _ of getting the fits his setter threw any time a woman so much as  _ looked _ in his direction.

He finally stepped back, now flat on his feet and tucking his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. Oikawa stood there, absolutely stunned, but it was short-lived.

In mere seconds, tears trailed down Tooru’s cheeks, trickling between the freckles that he tried so hard to hide. He stepped away, quickly flipping his hair to conceal his face and tears as if Hajime hadn’t  _ grown up with them _ . He was desperate to hide away the emotions that were ripping through him like tidal waves, and left Iwaizumi to stand alone like the hurricane he had become.

Oikawa slipped into the bathroom, showered the quickest he ever had, combed his hair and slipped into a soft pair of leggings and a hoodie. He felt no need for presentation and only knew he wanted  _ out _ , because nothing could  _ ever  _ convince him that Hajime wanted him there to begin with. And if he left, he could move Mila or some other  _ bitch _ in, and they could turn his empty room some sort of…  _ accounting office _ or something.

Yeah, even Tooru knew he was being irrational.

He wiped his tears and snot on the sleeve as he barged out the door. It slammed heavily behind him as he rushed down the steps, phone already in hand and dialing. It rang and rang as he slammed the door to his car, finding the tiniest bit of solace from the elements and his insecurity. He was desperate to hear a voice on the other end, and once he did, it only served to bring about a whole  _ new _ wave of emotion.

_ You’ve reached Sugawara Koushi! I can’t get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I’ll call you right back! _

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m sorry to call. You’re surely busy or asleep but — Oh, It’s Tooru, by the way — Can I just— Can I—” He finally inhaled only to choke on his own sobs, gasping into the receiver as if he was splitting apart. Maybe he was, and maybe he didn’t even mind. He allowed himself to come undone, his lungs shuddering in his ribcage as he tried to barricade the flood that had swept him away long before he recorded this voicemail. “I…. I-I just— I need a friend. I-I don’t know anyone here, and— And, I just  _ need _ someone right now!”

His chest heaved with a few more gasps as he became momentarily overwhelmed by the feelings within. Sobs were still rattling in his lungs as he expertly steadied his breathing, having become well-accustomed to  _ conceal; don’t feel _ and keeping face. His  _ entire life _ he had always fell just short; had always tasted victory only to end up second best, and  _ dammit _ , he had never looked good in silver. He took one more deep breath and counted to ten with finality, the calm he forced upon himself more like the eye of the storm than the end. Clouds still gathered in his mind, and he still felt as if he was better off throwing himself into the waves that continued to erode away at him.

“So… Please. Call me when you get this,” he finally whispered to the glass now stuck to his face with warm and salty tears. He locked the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat, taking out any personal frustations on the device rather than himself.

He tilted his head back, finally letting tired and teary-eyes slip closed as he made himself a home out of an ancient Chevy Cavalier. He had been given it as a graduation present, albeit a shitty one, from his sister. No matter what he did with it, it somehow carried the distinct aroma of a box of Crayola Crayons. Maybe Takeru had melted some under the seat at some point. He would never know. Still, the familiar scent was the only thing keeping him grounded, or at least coherent enough to finally shift the gear out of P to D. He took a deep breath, puffed his cheeks out, and wiped his tears away one more time for good measure.

If one thing was for certain, no matter what become of his relationship with Hajime, he would  _ not  _ be living out of a crayon box.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to absolutely everyone who has left kudos and comments and bookmarks on this work. literally, up to the day, i have received here. i had always wanted to update but i just didn't have the time or the inspiration, but i feel renewed and i'm so glad that i've continued here.
> 
> also, special thanks to kiri, my beta, and also the person who helped me figure out just where the hell i was going with this.
> 
> i hope that this chapter was worth it, after such a long hiatus.
> 
> with love,  
> orion.


End file.
